


Part of his World

by chocolate_boombox



Series: Under the sea [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Little Mermaid, Angst, Death, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Original Character(s), Smut in the making, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_boombox/pseuds/chocolate_boombox
Summary: Little Mermaid AU with a twist and Monsta X. M/M version





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> So as per request of many families, I've decided to start posting the Spin off series of "Part of that World" but as a M/M version.  
> I will try to keep it as in sync as possible!
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;)

 

_Stormy sky, again_ , he thought.

 

Droplets of rain fell softly on his face, running down his neck, swamping the already wet clothes underneath the rain coat.

 

Minhyuk wondered if there was still such thing as blue and sunny skies. As far as he knew the sun might as well be tucked away behind the clouds forever, leaving mankind to rot away in all this humidity. 

Were it other times, he would've enjoyed this weather. It was calming, just rain against the world around him, a sweet symphony from Mother Nature. 

It has been a week already, but storm clouds seem to have taken roots on this place. Day and night, the winds howling, the rain slashing against the houses around the bay, giving no rest. Looks mellow in comparison to that first day.

Looking over his shoulder the village was barely visible between the curtains of rain. Only shapes could be seen, like a ghost town reaching from within the fog.

When he first laid eyes on the place, found it bleak and dull, everything had that distinctive black burn from the salty air. The people were nice enough but very quiet. For someone that grew accustomed to the rush hours of the capital, the skyscrapers, the sterile downtown buildings, the little village looked foreign to him.  Eventually he grew to love it, as he found more happiness here than in a lifetime of wealth and success. 

 

He turned his head back to the sea, squinting his eyes trying to make up any movement on the dark waters below. It has been a week and nothing new, besides the rain.

 

Bad weather usually, isn't news for Dasima, a small fishing village on the south of the country, so when the news talked about the "storm of the century", the whole village brushed it away as overreaction from the media. Think about it for a bit, wouldn't be the first time a story gets hyped up for the sake of views, and seasoned sailors aren't easily impressed. 

It happens that the storm was news after all and 6 vessels were lost in the very first day it hit.

Since it subsided the whole world seemed to have turned upside down. Life started to feel like running sand escaping through your fingers, no matter how hard you try to hold it you will end up empty handed.

The days were short since it was early January, but he tried his best to keep the vigils going, up there in the cliffs, watching the boats leave before sunrise and comeback after the sun setting on the horizon. One might think he is crazy to face the weather every single day to stare at the ocean, _Let them think what they want, I don't care -_  Minhyuk thought bitterly.

 

Behind it isn't leisure, nor he is doing this because he is crazy. You see, there's one boat he hopes to see coming back.

 

                                                                                                                                                - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When hell broke loose he was home alone tending to the laundry in the early evening. The first lightning followed by thunder illuminated the whole room making him jump a little, the air was full of electricity and he could almost feel the next one coming. He stood still looking at the clothes on the table waiting for it. Although he was expecting it, he still jumped. Letting out an amused giggle, shook his head at the silliness of it, 5 years in this place and still he couldn't get used to the loudness of sea storms.  After a while, another one followed, this time much closer and much louder, making him jump with earnest. Startled he looked towards the bay and noticed the ominous clouds coming from the ocean. His thoughts immediately went to him. He left early to go around the storm so he could reach the usual fishing spots and maybe lift some crab traps along the way although crab season was almost over. Minhyuk hoped he left early enough, because the scenario wasn't looking good at all. The clouds were rolling in fast, like dark tentacles reaching far and wide. He had bed sheets hanging near the porch so he rushed to get them inside before they flew away, the storm was about to hit the bay and he could hear the roar of rain and hail falling from the menacing mass.

 

_Great idea, out in the open while there's a thunderstorm going, yes Minhyuk really smart._  

 

He managed to run back inside before the next loud clap.

And in 15 minutes the storm reached the house, hitting hard, making the shutters smack violently against the frames, making him fear that the house would get ripped apart somehow.

He stood by the window browsing the blackness trying to find movement in the waters whenever a flash cracked through the clouds. He saw some vessels reaching shore and could make the sailors quickly running to safety, but couldn't see which ships they were.

 

Then something odd caught his eye on the horizon, through the heavy curtains of falling rain. _Strange_ \- Minhyuk thought - _is it a cargo ship? It's going directly towards the eye of the storm isn't it? That can't be a good idea_.

It seemed that the ship was moving sideways towards the bay, then it downed on him.

 

It wasn't a ship at all, but it was getting closer.

 

Fast approaching Dasima harbour, was the biggest wave he have ever seen. His hands grasped the wood frame harder horrified, the bay has a narrow entrance and it's surrounded by cliffs from both sides but the wave was still huge. The full force of the wall of water hit the narrow mouth of the bay, with a thundering blast. He could make out the white foam falling at the cliff tops. Part of the wave forcefully entered the bay, carrying rocks and debris. He could see some boats rolling in the water, getting lifted like they were nothing, and broken apart against the main pier.

 

He wanted to look away but it was like his eyes were glued to the horrific sight. The wind was still roaring and he thought he heard screams carried by it. A few explosions could be seen when the fuel tanks burst open. The moaning of wood against wood made it sound like a wounded animal being ripped apart by the predator that was that storm. Worry started welling up in his chest and he sat down feeling weak. _He went around the storm remember? He wasn't anywhere near that wave. Calm down, he is ok._

Minhyuk grabbed the satellite phone and dialed the number for his boat. The operator on the other side answered with a recorded message that the number was unavailable. He tried again, and again.

 

-Damn it! Why isn't it working? - he said running his hands through his hair annoyed - Ok calm down, no big deal, it's not the first time he is unreachable, I just have to wait.

 

Yes, he would call back as soon as he could. Minhyuk was sure of it, he must be worried about him too, this storm was no joke. The rain was too hard now and besides the glow of fire he couldn't see anything else. There wasn't much he could do, the telephone lines weren't working and he suspected the power was out as well. Feeling useless he sat back, trying his best not to freak out.

 

Like Minhyuk often did when his boyfriend left to work, he slept on the old couch. It didn't sound fair to be all snuggled up on a comfy bed while his boyfriend risked his life everyday in the unforgiving waters to bring food to the table. This time wasn't different, but the storm that struck the bay was too vicious. He usually calls when things get delayed to keep him from worrying too much, but it was past midnight already and nothing. He tried the phone again, still unavailable. The sickening feeling on his stomach told him something was off, but he had to calm himself and try to get the much needed rest. Minhyuk couldn't keep the thoughts away. The chill was creeping up and he hugged himself under the blanket to keep warm - _the weather was too rough, he couldn't call because they need to tend to the ship and the catch. Yes, that was it, they will be back soon, I'm sure they are safe somewhere away from the storm._  The wind still made the windows rattle hard and threw things around outside, he could hear stuff falling on the roof and smack against the walls. Eventually exhaustion caught up with him, and he passed out on the tattered couch, holding his knees to his chest.

 

Morning arrived with the call.

 

An annoying buzz woke him up, he groaned while trying to grab the phone, there was an incoming call from the harbour office. It must be him, Minhyuk was sure he was ok and back on port it seemed.

The only problem was that the voice on the speaker wasn't the one he expected.

 

\- Jagi, finally I was so worr-.

 

\- Minhyuk? It's Shownu... I'm sorry to call this early in the morning... but there is something I need you to know from a reliable source before any rumors reach you. There's not an official statement but still, it's best you know it from me.

 

Confused, he tightened the grip on the phone, he could hear the blood pulsing in his eardrums. 

 

\- Hi Hyung, yeah I know, I saw the wave last night. I heard the blasts from the tanks and I could hear people screaming... Is everyone alright? 

 

\- Sadly no, some of our ships were destroyed and at least 14 people died. - he paused taking a deep breath - We don't know how this happened, no one remembers a storm like that, we tried our best to find everyone but... 7 people are still missing Minhyuk.

 

The words echoed in his head. For a moment he didn't feel anything, it didn't sound real. _If he is calling me to tell me this it means... It can't be. I'm dreaming, this is a bad dream right?_

 

\- The coastal guard is here already, they are organizing the search parties but... It's not looking good, we already found 5 of the ships, they were trying to get to the harbour but couldn't outrun the tide... One boat is missing, and I think you know which one.

 

He felt numb all over. He wasn't telling him this was he? He can't be serious. A sudden thought crossed Minhyuk's mind remembering what his boyfriend told him before he left.

 

\- No... there must be a mistake Hyung, Kihyun told me he was going on a different course to avoid the storm, I'm sure he is just at the next port waiting for the weather to get better... - he spoke quickly, his voice almost cracking. His heart hanged for dear life on a thin thread of hope.

 

\- Minhyuk... we found part of his crew three beaches down the coast... smashed, against the rocks. The boat wasn't there. 

 

His throat tightened at those words and tears started pooling in his eyes.

 

\- He's... where... are you telling me...

 

\- I don't know, he wasn't there. I went with the guard to identify the corpses - he said in a low voice.

Minhyuk knew he must be worried sick too, he's been friends with Kihyun since they were kids, the young captain was his hyung and felt responsible for him like a true blood brother. 

But the hard truth was that Kihyun was missing.

_MISSING, NOT DEAD! -_ he thought angrily, the guard was there already, they will find him in no time. Also the ship is missing too so he might just be out in the open waiting for help. The engine might no be working or the boat is damaged and he can't get it to port, they just have to start looking and bring him back safely to him.

 

-  Do you want Hyeon to go stay with you? - he asked breaking the silence - I'll have to be around the harbour but I would feel better if you got company. 

 

_What???_ There's no way in hell he will be staying in home with all this going on.

\- There's no need, I'm coming over to the harbour. Let me just get my stuff...

 

\- Absolutely not! Out of question! The weather is still rough and there's a lot of debris in the harbour. I can't risk you getting hurt or worse. Besides the guard doesn't allow civilians in this area, they are still removing some bodies from under the wreckage.

 

_Bodies?_ \- he remembered the boats that looked like toys getting smashed and felt sick to his stomach.

 

\- You know I can't stay here without doing anything, it's my Kihyun out there! I need to go.

 

-No and it's my final decision, I'm still the senior Captain from Dasima and you know I mean it when I say you can't come, you are my responsibility too. There's nothing for you to do here, you will just be in the way. I'm sending my wife over so you won't be alone. And I would feel much better if she had someone too, the storm last night made the baby restless, he spent the night kicking, and her back is giving her so much pain. Please, just do as I ask.

 

Minhyuk was bitting his lip hard, trying to keep the tears from falling. The whole situation was so unfair but he new Shownu was right, there was hardly anything he could do to help, but still, to remain at home sitting and waiting was torture. The fate of any fisherman's significant other, to stay home and hope for the best.

 

\- Fine, I will stay... and I will take care of Hyeon and the baby. I promise. - his voice was almost a whisper - But please tell me if something new comes up. It will drive me crazy to be here without any news.

 

\- Thank you Minhyuk, - relief in his voice -  I promise I will keep you updated and... I swear I will do my best to bring our Kihyun back.

 

_Click._

His mind was having a hard time processing the whole situation.

Missing.

Kihyun was missing.

A wave crashed his boat somewhere at sea and he is missing. People died, but he didn't he's only missing.

He is not dead, just lost at sea.

Lost in a stormy sea that killed half of his crew.

At the thought of him having the same fate as the broken bodies at the beach, his stomach turned and the legs gave in, making him kneel hard on the wooden floor, cellphone forgotten at his side.

 

Cold spread through his chest making it hard to breath, the tears were flowing freely now. 

_I_ _t can't be, that is a lie, he is lying. He can't be missing... not him. Not after what happened._  

Minhyuk doubled over and puked the sparce contents of his stomach. Shaking, he wiped his mouth and managed to wobble over to the bathroom knocking over a chair and a little framed picture of the two of them. After a splash of cold water and a rinse of his mouth the nausea subsided a bit. Cold sweat stuck his bangs to the forehead, his reflexion on the mirror looked tired, dark circles under the eyes contrasting against the almost sickly paleness of his skin. _I look like death._

Grabbing a cleaning rag and a bucket he kneeled next to the mess and started cleaning. It was hard to see what he was doing with the tears blurring his vision. Sobs rippled through him while the memories of that last fight came rushing in. _He left angry at me. The last words I said to him were that I hated him. How can I forgive myself if something happened to him after this?_

He scrubbed harder, when the harsh words exchanged between them echoed in his mind.

 

The floor was already cleaned but Minhyuk remained kneeling with the dirty rag in his hands, staring at nothing. The sobbing stopped a while ago, leaving only the stains of tears on his cheeks and what felt like a cold empty hole in his chest. Glancing forward he saw something on the floor and reached for it. It was the framed photo, the glass was broken but the picture was still intact. Kihyun was smiling broadly at the camera with his arm playfully wrapped around Minhyuk's waist. Would he ever see that smile again? Would he be allowed to tell him he was sorry about the nasty words that come out of his mouth when he left to work? Unconsciously he caressed his image, cutting the tip of his finger on the broken glass. He flinched at this and saw the blood staining the image.

 

_A bad omen_.

 

There was no other option, he need to have him back safe and sound.


	2. Chapter II

 

 

The waves smashed hard against the rocks making the spray of the sea reach the cliff top he was sitting in. Another day was passing quickly and still no news about Kihyun's whereabouts. Although the 6 other missing crewmen were already rescued from a cave somewhere along the coast, little to nothing was found about him. Shownu, contacting him to give the daily update he promised, told that the crewmen saw "The Medusa" hours before the wave crashed, but the boat was going on the opposite direction, away from the storm. There was hope he might be a bit further south than they were expecting at first and the search parties had confidence that they would soon find him.

 

It took Minhyuk every ounce of strength he had not to go looking for Kihyun all by himself. Shownu noticed the urgency in his voice when he asked how far south it was and he reminded him of the promise he made.

He would stay away from the harbour and from the searches, that's what Minhyuk told him. Bitting his lip he agreed once again, and stayed true to his word, but it was hard.  Day after day he left the house before sunrise and did the short hike to the cliffs to keep watch until the guard returned. He spent his time in the rain searching the horizon for a sign, any sign that might tell him that Kihyun is coming back. Hyeon and Shownu protested vehemently against these vigils, saying it wouldn't do him any good, that it wouldn't help finding him faster, and that he would need him healthy and strong once he got back. Yes, everyday he was wet, shivering and hungry, everyday he ate little more than a thin fish soup when he got home, but it would all be worth it if he got to see him once again.

His stomach growled angrily, food was getting scarce these days. With Kihyun missing, the supply of fish to their household stopped and so did their income. The few savings he had were going fast and had no way of replacing them, he could ask the harbour for Kihyun's earnings for that month but Minhyuk would never do that. After all the town already talked too much about him since the disappearing, he often overheard their neighbors talking loudly, not even trying to lower their voices in case he could hear them. They talked about how he didn't set foot on the beach to help with the cleaning works, how unlucky Kihyun was to have him as a friend, the lazy rich boy that came from the Capital, that wasn't moving a finger to bring him back, and everyone knew that he was... different. 

He was rich only in rumors now, he gave up his status and wealth to be with Kihyun, his father stripped him of any property, titles or bank accounts when he told him he would go to Dasima to live with his boyfriend. A few people new about this, Shownu, Hyeon and of course Kihyun, no one else knew about the sacrifice he made to be there and become part of their community.

 

_Community_ \- Minhyuk snickered to himself - _5 years later and they still treat me like I'm fucking E.T.._  

 

A group of people was passing by, on the rocky road discussing the current events, the rain was falling hard so they didn't noticed the huddled figure under a old rain coat. They were discussing theories about Kihyun's whereabouts, he pricked his ears trying to listen what they were saying, was there a new development? Did they get a radio signal from him?

His heart sunk when he heard the conversation.

Some of the guys thought he had run away to other part of the country so he wouldn't have to deal with a friend that barely worked, was living under his roof and a foreigner among them, others said he struck luck at some hidden treasure he found, and not willing to share with a fucking faggot like him ran away with a decent girl, the last one said he might have killed himself at sea so he wouldn't disgrace himself with the shame he had at home.

 

In their thoughts he was the one to blame for his disappearance.

_They might be right after all. But it d_ _oesn't matter,_ \- he thought shaking the heavy feeling, -  _I have to hold on_.

For him, he owed him at least this.

 

They never had troubles with money, but Kihyun was the sole bread winner of their little family. Minhyuk did try to get a job at first but on a small village like Dasima it wasn't easy. People tend to do their own work not wanting to depend on that kind of luxuries , and he was an outsider that had to win his place. Fishing wasn't his best skill, actually the first time he left with Kihyun to work at sea he almost managed to throw a net full of catch overboard, and a few crewmen too. The other guys said that if he came back to that boat they would quit on the spot, so he never did. Eventually he managed to get little jobs like doing laundry or ironing for some neighbors, saving a small amount, that Kihyun refused to accept, even when he told him he wanted to provide to themselves as well:

 

\- Minhyukie there is no need for you to give anything - he had told him - besides when we get married you will need a fancy outfit. Save that money and get yourself something nice, ok?

 

\- But Kihyun, how do you think I feel not being able to help you with anything? - he knew that people talked, that they mentioned the spoiled boy that was living at the cost of his hyung hard earned money. 

 

\- Who said you don't help me with anything? Who makes sure I have clean clothes on my back? That I have eaten well, that I am resting enou-...

 

\- Or that you get up on time to go to work. - he cut him off playfully.

 

\- You already help me too much - he said smilling and moving his arms around his waist and pulling him closer, touching his forehead to his - you are the best thing that happened to me did you knew that? 

 

_I love that he smiles with his eyes too._

\- I am hardly that - Minhyuk said lowering his eyes.

 

\- Yes you are, you gave up your life for me, you helped me when I needed the most AND - he raised his head to take a good look at him - you are still here after 5 years of living with me, if that doesn't make you a saint I don't know what does. 

 

They laughed heartly at that, Kihyun caressed his jaw line with his calloused thumb, and looked him in the eye. - I love you Minhyuk never forget that.

 

\- I love you too Kihyun.

 

_I can't love anyone else but you._

 

With that he leaned in for a kiss, smilling against his lips.

 

Minhyuk missed him.

He missed his warmth, his voice singing cheesy drama songs while sitting on the porch with him during summertime, his stubbornness that made Minhyuk crazy sometimes, the dark eyes on a golden skin. He wanted him back. He needed him back.

Fear stabbed him harder, making him doubt he would comeback, making him think what would be his fate if he...

 

_Stop thinking about that! There's no point in thinking about that now. You need to stay strong and keep watch._

 

A sudden buzz from his pocket stirs him. He looks to the harbour, but the ships aren't back yet.

**Hyeon: 07:46pm you're at the cliff again aren't you?**

**Hyeon: 07:47pm Minhyuk at this rate you are going to get sick. I know you are barely eating.**

**Hyeon: 07:47pm I see you reading the texts, please answer me, we are all worried about you. Kihyun wouldn't want this.**

**Hyeon: 07:48pm Minhyuk at least come have dinner with us, I would feel so much better if I knew you are going to bed with food on your belly.**

 

Hyeon had an heart of gold he knew that, and he felt awful to make her worried specially during her first pregnancy. Minhyuk was sure the woman would feel even worse when she saw the state he was in. It's better this way. He typed a quick answer thanking her for the invitation, but he didn't want to bother her nor Shownu with his mood. Then he stuck his phone back into the pocket.

 

A movement on the water caught his eye. It looked like a person swimming, but it couldn't be... could it? The water was at the very least 5 º above 0, and the wind still made the sea angry, not at all conditions to be swimming.

He stood up and got near to the end of the ledge to take a better look. Who was that crazy person?

 

_Is he swimming naked????_

 

He could distinctly see that the person down on the water was a man, with broad shoulders, dark haired and pale skinned against the waves, and he seemed to be swimming effortlessly almost. Minhyuk even dare to say he looked graceful in all that watery chaos. Stroke after stroke he swam forward, his legs looked weird but it was probably the water making weird shapes around him.

 

\- What the fuck is he doing swimming with this weather? He will get himself killed at this rate. - he said amazed at the sight before him.

 

The pale figure stopped on his tracks suddenly, like he heard him speaking and turned to look around facing the cliff. He just stood there, bobbing up and down with the coming and going of waves staring up at him.

He didn't knew why but he raised his hand and waved a bit confusedly at the crazy man. He cocked his head to the side and waved back, and he could swear that even from afar there was a hint of a smile on his face.

 

A sudden boat horn made him jump and almost lose balance forward. He pulled back with earnest windmilling his arms trying not to fall into the spiked rocks on the bottom. Seconds that felt like hours passed as he felted his center shifting, falling back instead, he could see the figure with his arms outstretched like trying to catch him, mimicking his own gestures.  Suddenly he felt the ground on his back, hard. A sickening thud echoed through his ears when the head struck a stone, dazed and confused he raised his hand to his scalp and felt a deep gash warm and wet. The world started to blur around the edges of Minhyuk's vision. Panicking he tried to sit, but dizziness made him stay down. His phone was out of his pocket and buzzing, he turned his head to the side as best as he could, the screen was lit with a call. He tried to reach it, but his arm felt heavy and he could hardly see from the tears and the pain. Stroking the screen ever so gently a voice came through, he couldn't make up what they were saying.

 

\- He-help... me I f-fell. - words came out weak, little more than a whisper.

 

And then darkness.

 

                                                                                                                                                                  -     -     -

 

He remembers shouts and strong arms lifting him. He felt his body weightless, like a feather, even the sting on the back of his head was little more than a dull ache now.

 

_It's just a dream, I am going to wake up after this and I will be on my bed with Kihyun snoring by my side as always. It's summertime, there's no rain, no cold, no wind and Kihyun is with me._

_Yes that's it, I dreamed all this! Of course I did._

 

_"Minhyuk."_

_Kihyun?_

_"You're waking up, thank God"_

_No... That's not Kihyun... Hyeon... yes that's her._

_"Minhyuk can you hear me?"_

_Yes Noona I can hear you. Where's Kihyun?_

_"I can't understand what you are saying Minhyuk try to open your eyes please."_

White light stung his pupils, and pain shot through his head making him whimper.

 

\- I know, I know, lay still otherwise you will be sick. It's ok now. You're safe.

 

\- Where am I? - he croaked through his dry throat, he felt like the room was moving gently - Are we on a boat?

 

\- Yes, we're at the hospital ship the Guard brought to Dasima, after the storm came. You were bleeding a lot and Shownu was afraid that you wouldn't make it till an ambulance arrived. What happened to you? I knew you would get yourself in trouble for staying on that cliff.

She was worried sick with him, and it was all his fault.

 

\- I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you so worried. I was careless, I was watching the crazy man swimming near the cliffs and got surprised by a horn blaring near the bay, I must have slipped with the scare and fell back.

 

She looked confused at him.

\- Crazy man? What are you talking about?  Are you feverish still? - she said reaching to touch his forehead finding it cool.

 

\- There was a man swimming near the cliffs, I tought it was really odd... I tought it might be someone from the search parties but I guess they wouldn't be going around swimming nor naked?

 

Hyeon looked at him not knowing what to say.

 

\- Are you sure you feel ok besides the pain? How many fingers do you see here. - And she waved two fingers in front of Minhyuk's face.

 

\- Two! But that is not important now and yeah I feel fine but my head is killing me...

 

\- Oh is it now??? Do you understand how lucky you were godammit? We could be out there now looking for you now, you could have died Minhyuk! I don't want to live with that on my mind. - Her eyes were glistening with tears.

 

\- I know I am sorry! I am the one to blame here, I wasn't careful enough... - smoothing the bed sheets he asked timidly - How long was I out?

 

Her features softened a bit as she wiped her cheeks - Three days, - she said - the doctor sedated you because you were trashing around screaming... either was that or tying you down to the bed. You tried to leave multiple times saying you had to go to the cliff! It took two grown men to grab you wile the doctor sedated you, imagine that!

 

The question was dancing in his lips, but he was too afraid to ask. He could already feel the cold stab in his chest. - And... Kihyun?

 

Hyeon lowered her eyes and stared at her hands.

 

-Minhyuk... - she started.

 

\- We still haven't found him.

 

He looked back to the door where Shownu was standing. He didn't look good at all, the clothes looked too big for him. _He lost a lot of weight. This is taking a toll in us all._

 

\- Ok... Have you tried the south like you told me you were going to do? Is there any leads? Has someone else seen him? - His heart was racing, he could feel the blood pulsing on his wound making it throb painfully.

 

\- Minhyuk... We found the boat, drifting away in the ocean. Empty. There wasn't any signs that something might have happened inside, the radio was there, all his belongings and the crew's but no sign of him, it's as if he vanished into thin air.

 

\- So the Guard is looking in the vicinity right? He might be drifting too, he could have fallen overboard somehow. - he looked at him pleading. He didn't looked back.

 

-I'm sorry but it's been two weeks... - he sighed, looking aged and thin - Minhyuk... the Coastal Guard called off the search parties. They stated Kihyun as lost at sea and presumably dead.

 

_Blood. Bad omen_


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid AU with a twist and Monsta X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's our remastered part three!!  
> Thank you for the support! Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

The light coming through the window shutters, danced against the wood floor. You could see the dust floating around in loops and swirls illuminated like tiny winged beings.

Minhyuk sat on the old sofa staring at nothing, the soft murmur of the wind outside to keep him company. The tears seemed to have stopped at last, leaving him empty. The only thing that still remained was the cold stab in his chest.

Everything felt unreal, was he really there? Is he really sitting on that sofa or is he dreaming everything?

 

_He's gone._

 

_He's gone and I'm all alone._

Minhyuk looked at his lap where his hands where grabbing a pillow hard, the knuckles almost white, and relaxed them. His hands trembled slightly.

 

_What am I gonna do now?_  

 

After leaving the ship, Shownu and Hyeon took him immediately to their house, he didn't even protested against it. Was it worth to do it? He had lost everything he had. He had no family left, his father would never take him back after such long time, and he honestly would not go back to that place.

He decided to go back to his house after a couple of neighboring women came to talk to Hyeon asking if the lazy fag was now living at their costs since poor Kihyun was gone, he overheard them trying to convince poor Hyeon to kick him out, he would only bring bad luck to their life and to their unborn baby. Hyeon thanked them for their concern but she knew exactly what was best to herself and her family and said goodbye as polite as she could manage. When she came inside, Minhyuk bowed sincerely and apologized, saying he would not stay and give her this kind of trouble, also he needed time by himself to heal. Hyeon said she didn't mind at all having him there and that she could hardly care about what people think, but Minhyuk wasn't having any of that.

 

He hurried home, avoiding the accusing looks of the people crossing his path. He got in and closed every door an window, his breath laboured. In the dusk of the living room he slid against a wall to the floor and wept.

 

 

He haven't been able to cry these last days, the tears just refusing to flow in front of his hosts. Sobs ragged through him frantically, his hands clutching fistfuls of hair.

He had all this pain inside making him clutch a hand to his chest and let out a scream. He kept screaming until his ragged throat couldn't make anymore sounds.

Life was now nothing but pain and sorrow filling his entire being as the memories came rushing over.

 

Kihyun was gone and he didn't even had the opportunity to say he was sorry.

Sorry that he doubted him.

Sorry that he went to the sea that day because they had a fight.

 

He tried to propose and he had ruined it all.

 

After 5 years living together they were thinking about getting married, there hasn't been an official proposal because Kihyun refused to do it before he could present him with a worthy ring. He often told him that he couldn't care less about the ring, since he was marrying him not a piece of jewelery and would be as happy with a fish hook wrapped around his finger. Kihyun would laugh at his remarks but stubborn as he was kept his promise of only proposing properly, like a gentleman. He knew he somehow was trying to make it up to him, with all this engagement ring thing. He felt he gave up too much from his old life to stay in Dasima with him, and he couldn't give him much these days. He didn't care, he had him and his love, everything else was a bonus.

That night though, he cameback acting odd, barely touching his food. Kihyun was a man of easy smiles and although he had a quick temper Minhyuk rarely seen him looking worried, even when things looked ugly he always smiled and said it would be ok because good thoughts attract good things so they only had to stay positive.

That night he looked worried with something, with his eyebrows knitted together. He wanted to ask what was going on but something in his gut told him not to. Given that this season was bringing less and less catch than expected, he thought that the day didn't turned up good again and that mentioning it would making him even more troubled. So he decided to take the safer way.

Minhyuk finished his stew and stared at him, he was just pushing food around with his spoon. _What is going on with you?_

 

\- What's wrong Kihyun? Aren't you hungry?

 

He half jumped and looked up surprised, like he didn't noticed he was right in front of him before. He blinked a few times and his face relaxed a bit.

 

 

 

\- What? Uh so-sorry Minhyuk I don't feel good, probably the fish I ate at lunch that didn't agree that well with my stomach - he said with a soft smile patting his belly. He loved to see him smile, when he did he could see the man he had fallen in love with all those years ago on the docks, that was his Kihyun that smiled with his eyes too, not the troubled man that was sitting in the same chair before.

 

\- Are you sure? I can cook something else if you want, you can't go to bed hungy.

 

-Yah jagi don't worry I'm fine. - he said smiling. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but changed his mind. He stood up suddenly - Come here I wanna show you something. - he said grabbing Minhyuk's hand and conducting him to the living room.

 

They both sat on the sofa while Kihyun cupped his hands in his.

 

\- We've been through a lot didn't we Minhyuk? And I don't think I ever thanked you enough for all you did for me.

 

\- What are you talking about Kihyun? You don't need to thank me. At all. You love me and always treated me right I'm the one that needs to thank you, I can't ask for more than that.

 

\- Yeah... but I feel that is not enough. I... have to do something... -  he reached inside his pocket... From where he took a little black velvet box. Minhyuk's eyes opened wide when he noticed what it was. _Holy shit is this it?_

 

\- Oh my God Kihyun is that...?

 

\- Yes... - he said looking at the box in his hands. His thumb was gently stroking the velvet an odd expression passed through his face and he noticed it looking at him quizzically - I finally managed to get it, I made a great deal with someone to get you this... I hope you will like it... and if you could find it in your heart... would you marry me?

 

Inside the box was an exquisite ring. Two silver mermaids, with their tails intertwined holding a green tear shaped stone in the middle. Black onyx stones shone in their eyes, making them seem alive in the dim light of the lamp. Minhyuk knew enough of stones to be sure that the stone was an emerald... and that his boyfriend couldn't possibly afford such ring.

 

-Gosh, Kihyun it's beautiful! I have never seen something like it but... that's a really expensive jewel. Is this ok?

 

\- Don't worry, - said Kihyun with a dismissive wave of his hand - I already paid it, everything is ok, like I said, I got a really good deal. - his face was smiling again but this time his eyes weren't. Other than that he remained unreadable. That made Minhyuk suspicious, that pained expression from earlier made him cautious about the whole situation.

 

\- What deal are you talking about? - an awful thought crossed his mind - Oh god no... the boat... You sold the boat didn't you???? 

 

\- What? - said Kihyun looking confused - No! No, no, no I didn't sold the boat - he laughed - where did you got that idea? And does it matter how I got it? It only matters that I can finally provide you with a proper engagement ring! We can finally get married... If you still want me that is. Forget about the deal it's not important.

 

He still smiled but his features were hardened. His eyes still didn't smile either. _Kihyun what did you do? What are you hiding?_

 

\- Kihyun don't get me wrong, I am really happy about it, really I am and yes I still want to marry you but... - he paused looking deeply in his eyes. He was smiling with earnest now, he just said yes to his proposal - but only because I am worried about this, I think I should know the whole story. What deal? Who did you made the deal with? - Minhyuk asked softly, not wanting to sound ungrateful for the trouble he was going through to get him the ring, but the whole situation wasn't adding up, and he wanted to know what was going on.

 

His brow furrowed at his question.

 

\- Really it wasn't anything important, I gave up something that wasn't valuable for me... but was for a guy I met and we struck a deal. I can't tell you more than this. - his eyes told him he meant it, but the feeling would not go away.

 

A sickening feeling was eating up at the back of his mind. _What is this? Why do I feel this was more than that?_

_-_ Who is this guy?

 

What followed caught him by surprise.

 

\- For fuck's sake Minhyuk can't you just accept it? It's not like I stole the ring! I told you I made a deal and that the jewel is already paid. That is more than enough don't you think?

 

 

 

He was taken aback with the sudden angry outburst. _Something is wrong and he won't tell me what._

\- You don't need to yell at me ok? -he pleaded to him, holding his hands. That was so not him, he never got angry at him, he often yelled  with guys he worked with or at the market while haggling the prices but never, ever, at him - I am worried! You got home acting weird like you are hiding something, I know you are! I've been with you long enough to see when you are not ok. Now you are saying you made a deal to get me a ring? What do you expect me to say? You just look guilty as hell Kihyun!

 

He let go of Minhyuk's hands and stood suddenly, pacing in front of the sofa running his hands through the dark locks muttering to himself.

 

\- I can't believe you are being like this! I am doing everything right! I got the ring, I am trying to propose but the only thing you can think about is how I got the motherfucker? I work my ass off to provide for you and this is how you repay me? By doubting me? When the only thing I wanted was to give you what you deserve! All these years and you still act like the spoiled rich boy I knew back then.

 

He was confused and hurt by his actions. But was he wrong in what he said? That he was providing for him without anything back?

 

\- I am sure I haven't done anything that serious to make you treat me that way...

 

-Really? Are you really sure? Because I wouldn't bet on it. Minhyuk open your eyes, you are the village laughing stock!

 

 

 

That was the last drop, he couldn't bear it no more. It was too much to hear that from someone you love.

 

\- OK enough! I am going to sleep, there's no talking to you tonight! I'm not gonna stand here and let you say those things to me. Rest and we will talk tomorrow.

 

\- No we won't. I have to go. - he said grabbing his duffel bag and stuffing a few clothes inside. - I can't stand being home right now, I need to clear my mind. Don't stay awake waiting for me I'm going to stay at the boat, we have fishing to be done tomorrow. 

 

Minhyuk couldn't care less right now to be honest, he could go to wherever he wanted to. After all he said he couldn't look at him in the eye either.

 

\- Good! Fine, go! Do as you want, I don't care where you are sleeping tonight or any other night, but mind you there's a storm coming, see if you don't go all Rambo on that boat in the middle of it like you always do, ok? - he said narrowing his eyes at him.

 

\- I won't, rest assured - he snarled-  we are trying a new stretch of coast. And i need to check the other spots and traps along the way. Rambo my ass...- he muttered as he left the house banging the door behind him.

 

The rest is history. The storm came and went, leaving him without anything.

He let him go that night, although he was an asshole with him, he told him he didn't care. Harsh words said in the heat of the moment. Minhyuk didn't really mean it, he cared for him deeply, he was ready to forgive him and if it was needed he would say sorry too. Just as long as he was back...

 

But he wouldn't be back.

 

He was gone.

 

Forever.

 

And he was hollow.

 

He moved like in a dream, his face empty and emotionless. His feet seemed to be moving on their own, barefooted on the craggy rocks of the road.

 

_The night looks so pretty._

 

The wind made his shirt sway around him. The full moon bathing everything with a cold silver light. Looking down, he noticed his feet were bleeding a bit, it didn't matter anymore. The only important thing now was the cliff ledge. The tide was high so he couldn't see the spiked rocks on the bottom. Looking into the horizon he though about how his life came to this point, how did he lost everything he had in one night. His hand came to his face and noticed he was crying.

 

_No I can't. He is gone because of me. I don't deserve to feel anything._

 

The pain in his chest was back harder than ever, he couldn't stand it, he didn't want to feel it anymore. He wanted all to go away. 

Kihyun couldn't comeback, so he would go to him instead.

 

\- I love you, wait for me if you can.

 

And with a step forward he jumped into the icy cold water many feet below.

At first instinct took over and he tried to swam to the surface, but the current was too strong and he kept being dragged under over and over. The faint glow of the moon could be seen above him, he raised a hand like trying to catch it. His lungs were on fire and he knew if he let it go, it would end soon after. He struggled a bit against the current when the lack of oxygen became too much, he released the air in his chest and breathed in a mouthful of sea water.

 

This is it.

 

 

 

_Goodbye._

As the dark closed in on him he could almost swear he saw a pale hand with webbed fingers reach out to him in the water.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X. M/M version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I got you guys worried with the last chapter, but don't worry it's gonna be OK! Here's part 4 with actual mermaids xD enjoy!

 

 

Void.

 

Silence.

 

Cold.

 

Minhyuk's body felt weightless ready to float away into the darkness around him.

 

_Am I dead?_

He remembered the salt water burning in his lungs, and the lack of oxygen making him pass out. Death was quicker and more painless than he ever thought it would be.

 

_I'm still alone. I can't hear him._

Cold kept involving him, he thought it was weird since he was dead, could you still feel stuff after you died?

It didn't matter, he wanted to be with Kihyun, he was the only reason why he jumped to the frigid waters, but he didn't knew how to start looking. Is he even here? Did they ended up in different places? 

 

_The cold... why is it getting worse?_

 

Suddenly he heard something splashing around him, but his eyes just didn't want to open and see what it was. Maybe he was too tired to do so, or maybe too scared. 

 

_Kihyun? Is that you?_

 

Something wet touched his face, it felt weird, coarse like sandpaper, he tried to swat it away but he was too weak. It felt like a hand grabbing his face, ever so gently, almost... lovingly. Before he even thought about who might it be, slim fingers began prying his mouth open, startling him and making him struggle weakly. 

Who is touching him like that? He wants to get away, it doesn't feel normal, but his body is so cold and stiff he can barely move.

A bitter liquid touched his tongue and started going down his throat making him gag. He tried to get his face away but the unknown hand had a firm grip on him.

 

_"Drink! You will feel warmer."_ \- A deep male voice spoke to his side. He didn't recognised him, and he sounded weird, like a water filter added over his actual voice.

 

_No I don't want to, let go of me._

 

_"You can trust me, I mean you no harm. This will help you feel better." -_ the voice insisted.

 

Minhyuk was conflicted, the cold was hurting him, making movement hard, he wanted to look for Kihyun, but like this...

 

He decided to drink it and did as he said, he was dead anyway what would be the worst that could happen? He swallowed hard, feeling as the slimy liquid started to brew a nice warm fire in his belly, the heat spreading through him from his core to the tip of his fingers. 

 

_"That's it, now rest. You did something really stupid back there you know?" -_  he noticed the hint of scolding in his voice, that didn't sat well with him. Who does he think he is to be talking to him like he was a child? So naturally he answered the stranger in the dark.

 

\- Why do you care? - he croaked.

 

Silence.

 

Did he leave?

 

_"I care because we are the same. Foreigners in our own home. We both lost everything we had, but now we found each other. And I will do my best to help you."_

He didn't understand what he meant by that, but right now he didn't care either, the warmth was making him drowsy, so he let go of the little grasp of conscience he had and dove deeper into darkness.

 

                                                                                 

                                   ---

 

Minhyuk could see the sunlight peeking through his closed eyelids, he opened them slowly adjusting to the brightness.

The overall soreness of his body told him that death didn't happen after all.

His chest hurt something fierce whenever he breathed, making a weezing sound. The first try he made to sit up, brought over a heavy cough that made him even more exhausted.

After it settled down he looked around and found himself inside a cave with a small opening on the ceiling that allowed the sun light to illuminate the interior. 

He was laying on a small opening on the wall that looked like a bed, the floor covered in seaweed and white fine sand, a small polished rock looked a lot like a pillow.

The cave had no floor just a clear blue pool that looked deep and connected to the sea on the bottom. 

 

\- What in the actual fuck? Where am I?

 

He couldn't have gotten there by himself. It totally looked like a bed where he was sitting in, and his clothes were dry now, so he's been here for a while.

To his left he noticed a crack on the rock that showed light on the other side, there wasn't a way to get there without getting in the water. He couldn't swim at all so he jumped in grabbing the rock tightly to keep afloat and made his way through the water. The narrow corridor was big enough for him and a good leverage to help him keep a firm hold.

 

He sighed in frustration when he understood it wasn't an exit, but another chamber, but even that was forgotten when he saw what it contained.

Every inch of wall was covered with the most random stuff you can think of. Forks, lamps, pieces of broken wood, road signs from other countries, a few tattered dolls, dozens of glass bottles arranged by size, a steering weel, clocks and watches, plates, tea cups, a few wooden boxes with jewellery, books, tires, tin cans, shopping bags...

Minhyuk was speechless, he swam the best he could to the rock right in the middle of the chamber, and looking down into the water he could see that there were much more things organised in rocky shelves underneath. Sitting down he tried to access his situation, he didn't knew where he was and how to get out of there. His foolish attempt at trying to redeem himself, failed miserably and now he isn't better than when he started.

Not finding any other exit he went back to the first chamber, climbed into the makeshift bed and laid down.

 

\- How am I going to get out of this one? - he thought aloud. The thought of wasting away in that cave wasn't appealing. Does he even care at this point?

 

His back was turned to the pool but he felt it. The hairs on his neck standing on end. He knew he was being watched, but didn't dare to turn. Hr remembered the voice in his dream, could that been real after all?

 

\- I know you are there. - he was scared but managed to speak without showing it, hoping that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

 

\- I know you know. - the male voice spoke, in the same water filter he remembered. He was right after all.

 

\- Are you going to kill me? 

 

\- No. Why would I? - the voice sounded curious - Besides you tried to kill yourself remember? Why worry now?

 

\- That was my decision, what is it to you if I kill myself or not? You should have left me where you found me. - he was getting angry at the strange man.

 

\- Yes, maybe I should have. But you see, I'm a collector, I never say no to pretty things lost at sea. - he sounded amused.

 

\- Now you listen here... - he said starting to turn over to face him.

 

\- No! Don't turn around! - he said.

 

He froze in place. 

 

\- What? Why? - he was confused. Why was he being shy all of the sudden. - you kidnap me, brought me to a cave in the middle of god knows where, probably watched me sleep and you stuck weird liquids down my throat! You don't get to give me orders.

 

\- You really don't wanna do that, believe me. - the voice was closer and he could hear the faint rippling in the water.

 

He sounded serious, but it was too late, he was too curious now. So he turned.

 

The man floating in the water was handsome, true, with his pale skin and black hair. If you could ignore the fact that he had a fish tail.

Minhyuk was looking horrified at him. The sight in front of him was impossible. 

 

_This can't be real. I drank too much salt water. He has a fucking tail!_

 

\- You... You have a tail. - he blurted out.

 

\- You are quite the observer aren't you? - he sounded amused.

 

He was at loss of words. The tail mingled with his skin at his waist. It didn't look at all like the tails in cartoons or movies, it was smooth without scales. Looking closer he could see two lateral fins that run untill mid length, and a big fin at the tip moving lazly side to side beneath the water line.

 

\- You drugged me didn't you? I'm totally high, right? This is too much you can't be a mermaid.

 

\- High? N-no, why would you be high? What does that even mean? - he looked genuinely confused with his remark. - And I am not a mermaid, can't you see I'm a male? Our species are not that different you know? - he said annoyed.

 

\- Oh my god you are serious about this aren't you? - the whole situation was to say the least whimsical, he was stranded on a cave with a mermaid, or should he say, a merman, that had an hoarding problem, and didn't understand common speech.

 

\- Look I get it, you grew up thinking my kind was only a myth, and I must look frightening to you but I swear I am not going to hurt you. If I wanted to hurt you we wouldn't be having this conversation would we?

 

He took deep breaths trying to calm himself. As far as he could see, he looked harmless, and he was right, he had so many opportunities to kill him and yet here he was talking to him.

 

\- OK... I will trust you... But don't try to do something weird to me like you did before! 

 

\- I saved your life. Is that weird to you? - he asked cocking his head and smiling.

 

\- No... It's not. - even if he didn't exactly needed his life to be saved - Just don't make me drink stuff without telling me what it is at least. - he was starting to feel like a jerk to this guy that didn't do anything else but help him.

 

\- OK, we have a deal then. My name is Wonho by the way, and you are welcome. - he smiled.

 

\- I'm Minhyuk, nice to meet you. I guess I owe you a thank you and an apology. - he was feeling embarrassed for the outburst from before, even if he had every right to be freaked out.

 

\- I know who you are. Don't worry, no offense taken. 

 

\- How do you know about me? - he was surprised about this statement.

 

\- Oh I usually follow boats around to see if they drop something interesting... You humans are really fascinating you know? And sometimes I heard them mentioning you... and your lover. It wasn't hard to find you on the cliffs.

 

\- You were looking for me? - he was confused as why a merman wanted to find him anyway.

 

\- Yes I told you before, you and I are the same. Since we lost everything I thought I would try to help you. I knew you were having an hard time so I was keeping an eye on you everyday, but I couldn't get closer and you never came anywhere near the water. And then you jumped... - he looked distressed by the memory. - Anyway, you are here now, and you are feeling a bit better it seems. I have to get you back, they will start to worry and probably will come looking for you at your house.

 

\- How will we leave there's no exit. - he said sounding a bit anxious.

 

\- There is, under there - Wonho pointed to the water behind him. - We just have to swim for a bit.

 

\- Wonho, I can't swim.

 

\- Ah, that complicates things. - he pondered for a moment - I have an idea, we will have to swim anyway but I can help you.

 

\- I don't think I can hold my breath for that long...

 

\- You don't have to. I have guills see - he showed him a few slits in the skin behind his ears - I can give you air when you need it until we get there.

 

\- How exactly are you going to do that??? - Minhyuk asked already fearing the answer.

 

\- Well I will share air with you through my mouth, you know... Like in a kiss. - a cheeky smile passed through his lips.

 

Minhyuk stared at him. Was he serious? Does he really expect me to do that with him? Life is getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

 

\- Wonho, I don't think I can do that, it's just weird. There must be another way out...

 

\- There's no other way out, I'm sorry, I might have not thought this through when I brought you here... But you have to understand I couldn't be out in the open. You already saw me that other day, I was careless and I really didn't want to risk it again. 

 

\- So that man swimming in the middle of a storm, it was you? - he remembered clearly the figure he saw riding the angry waves.

 

\- Yes - he said smiling - I had just found a really pretty bottle and I didn't want to lose it so I was trying to get here quickly. Like I said I was careless. So... Can we go?

 

Minhyuk studied the merman in front of him. He had a stout build so he was sure he could keep him from sinking but still...

 

\- OK fine, we will give it a try.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X M/M version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this took so long but I had a bit of a writers block and took me longer than I wanted. But here it is!! Part five!!  
> Hope you like it!!

Minhyuk had to admit, this has to be the weirdest situation he's been until now.

He was neck deep in a rocky pool trying to keep afloat about to dive into the darkness... with the help of a merman named Wonho.

The water was freezing cold around him making him shiver violently, or was it because he was scared out of his mind, he wasn't sure, still he kept a firm hold on Wonho's hands.

He reassured him time and time again that he would get him safe and sound to the surface and he was trying to trust him so hard, but fear was difficult to ignore.

 

\- It won't take too long, if you need to breathe, squeeze my hand like this. - he gave a gentle squeeze to his cold hands - don't be scared I will help you, I promise. 

 

He smiled trying to keep him calm. Minhyuk nodded and took a few deep breaths.

 

_What am I doing? This is so weird, I can't believe this is actually happening._

Slowly they made their way to the stone wall where Wonho slowly dove and took Minhyuk with him. He couldn't see that well because it was so dark in this part of the cave, the only thing visible was the pale outline of Wonho's torso, his dark tail sometimes hitting him while propelling them forward. The pressure of water was making his ears pop as they got deeper and deeper in the pool, but gladly the entrance in the rock was nearby and Wonho made his way into it. 

They probably swam for a few minutes going at a good speed with the help of Wonho's powerful strokes, when Minhyuk started to struggle a bit. He was hoping the exit was close enough to make it in one go so he tried as best as he could to hold on but the lack of oxygen was taking it's toll, and he squeezed his hand with urgency.

Wonho noticed and stopped, pulling him closer and grabbing his face with his hands. A storm of bubbles came out of his mouth and he felt the rough surface of his lips against his, foreign and cold. The relief was instantaneous, h I s burning lungs demanding more and more air. The heat rose to his face, bringing with it a pang of guilt for kissing a complete stranger on the wake of his boyfriend's passing.

 

_I am not kissing him, this is not a kiss._ \- he tought trying to remain calm and collected.

He could see his gills flapping behind his ears, and he felt him blowing softly into his mouth. It was regular air, a bit warmer than usual but still breathable nonetheless.

When the bubbles faded away he noticed he was unnervingly staring him in the eye. Minhyuk raised an eyebrow at this and got a wink as an answer, he tried to protest this behaviour almost breaking the lip lock, making Wonho hold him in place. He seemed to be amused by the situation, and he really didn't felt comfortable with it so as soon as he had enough air he signaled him to stop. He pulled back smiling broadly, he was driving him crazy with all this cheekiness, he just wanted it to be over.

They kept swimming for what looked hours stopping here and there to help Y

Minhyuk breathe a bit more. He noticed the tunnel turning upwards and getting brighter and brighter, they must be closer now. The general pressure around him was getting lighter too, they were definitely nearing the surface. He felt himself being pulled forward faster, making him suddenly lightheaded, his grip on Wonho's hand becoming weaker. He picked up his pace, and he noticed his head breaking the water line, he gasped for air, flailing trying to hold on to something. Wonho grabbed him under his arms and began pulling him to shore.

He helped him grab to a rock near the shallows making sure he was secured enough not to fall back in the water.

 

\- Stay still, breathe in slowly. Are you feeling OK? I think it was a bit too much for you I forgot you humans are not used to pressure fluctuations. - he asked examining him closely.

 

\- I'll be ok, I just need a minute - Minhyuk said still breathing hard he raised his head to look at him - thank you... for everything.

 

\- No need to thank me. Like I said I will help you... And hopefully you can help me back.

 

\- Me help you? - Minhyuk felt he was getting closer to the reason why he was doing all this for him - I don't know how I can be of any help but if it is in my capability, I will. Do you want stuff for your collection?

 

\- That can be good too, but that isn't what I need help with. - Wonho said his face unreadable.

 

Minhyuk looked at him confused. Of course he wasn't doing this without asking something in return. The question was what does he want from him?

A creature from fairytale showing up in his life out of no where, talking cryptically and making little sense suddenly asking him for help, that isn't a good sign. There's at least 30 Hollywood movies proving that.

 

\- But that's a talk for another day. - He said suddenly interested in tickling a barnacle stuck on Minhyuk's rock - Right now you need to rest and eat. It's been a while since you ate something, I managed to give you water but I can imagine that's not enough. If you follow that path over there behind that boulder you will end up on the left side of the cliff you visit everyday. After that you can go home safely.

 

\- So this is it? You're just gonna let me go home? - he was suspicious of his kindness and his Yoda like answers. Human or merman it doesn't matter, kindness usually comes with a price these days.

 

\- Why wouldn't I let you go home? I didn't kidnapped you. - he looked genuinely disturbed by his questions, - look I know this is really strange for you, and I know I am not answering everything you want to know but, - he came closer and raised a hand to his arm - I truly need your help and I know you need mine, so let's agree on this, I will help you survive these bad times and you will help me when I need the most. Do we have a deal?

 

He stuck his hand out waiting for his handshake.

Minhyuk had a weird feeling about all this, but Wonho seems to understand why he's being so cautious. Would it be so bad if he trusted him this once? The guy helped him after all.

 

\- Yes we have a deal. - and with this he shook his hand.

As soon as his hand touched his, a sickening feeling hit him. The pit in the stomach you get when your foot misses that flight of stairs and you think you are going to fall right before your hand grabs the railing, that's what he was feeling right now although his feet were safely secured in the ground. His hand left his and he stared at his hand dumbfounded. He thought he saw his hand slightly shimmering but it could be the water reflexion. He looked back to Wonho but he kept that same unreadable expression.

 

_That was weird, I must be weaker than I thought._

\- Go now Minhyuk people will be worried. You can meet me again here tomorrow at noon, the tide will be low enough by then.

 

He nooded and said goodbye to the merman, making his way through the rocky beach. A splashing sound made him look back, Wonho was nowhere to be seen, leaving no trace to his presence.

The hike back was painful. He was barefooted, wobbling and starving. His feet were bleeding again from the old cuts and new ones made by the craggy rocks.

He spotted his house after a while, the front door open. Did he left it open? He wasn't sure, he probably left it like that when he left the other night.

Making his way in he found the house exactly as he left it except for the person currently sitting on the sofa.

 

\- Hyeon. What are you doing here?

 

The woman was motionless and had in her hands the broken picture frame of Minhyuk and Kihyun. 

 

\- I always thought you and Kihyun looked so good together. - she said smiling while caressing the frame - I've known him since we were little, he was like a brother to me... Me and Shownu always took upon ourselves to take care of him then you came along, and he wasn't alone anymore. But you were all shy and looked like a lost puppy. I wanted to help you so bad, you had no one else just like him...

 

The heaviness in her voice told Minhyuk more than her words did. 

 

\- And you did Hyeon. It would have been so much harder for me if it wasn't for you.

 

Hyeon kept going like she hadn't heard Minhyuk talking.

 

\- Everyone was suspicious of you, but I knew better. Always supporting Kihyun, trying your best to prove you could be a good boyfriend and that you could fit in. You left a good life in Seoul for him, just that means a lot. - her brow furrowed and she grew serious, her tone made Minhyuk's chest hurt - Still I think I should have done more to help you. Otherwise this wouldn't be happening.

 

Hyeon's hands started to shake. Minhyuk was afraid she would get too worked up, and that could be unhealthy for her and the baby.

 

\- You don't need to, you already did too much.

 

She looked at him for the first time since he came in.

 

\- Obviously I didn't - looking him up and down. - where have you been? 

 

Before Minhyuk could answer Hyeon got up and walked briskly towards him. The slap echoed through the living room. Minhyuk raised a hand to his face but said nothing and kept his eyes on the floor.

 

\- Where have you been? - Hyeon yelled - I have been coming here for two days! You didn't answered your phone so I decided to come check on you. I get here and all I see is an empty house, door wide open... I went to the cliffs to see if you were there! You know what I found? Bloody footprints near the edge and no traces of you anywhere! Now you waltz in here soaking wet pretending nothing happened. 

 

Minhyuk felt like his eyes were glued to the floor. It pained him to see people worried about him, that was one of the reasons why he decided to jump, that way everything would have ended quickly and in the less painful way possible. They would mourn him and Kihyun but eventually that wound would heal and they would go on with their lives, with an healthy baby to give them happiness.

 

\- Are you gonna just stand there silent? I asked you where have you been! - Hyeon was full on crying now, her hands grabbing his shoulders shaking him hard, demanding an answer, any answer.

 

\- I'm sorry... I thought... I thought it was best if I wasn't around. You should only worry about you, your baby and your husband, not me. - Minhyuk's voice was little more than a whisper, he wasn't going to tell her about Wonho, something inside told him not to. He was sure Hyeon wasn't going to doubt his word, but still...- does Shownu... know?

 

\- I couldn't tell him. - Hyeon said shaking her head - He is already depressed enough because of Kihyun... I was gonna tell him tonight if you didn't comeback... Don't ever do that again... Please, I can't loose you too. Promise me. - Hyeon's arms wrapped tightly around him. The small woman was sobbing heavily into his shoulder. Minhyuk awkwardly hugged her back, Hyeon's big belly making it hard to give a proper hug.

It was the second time today someone has asked him to promise something.

 

\- I promise. - Minhyuk said teary eyed - please don't cry anymore, I'm sorry, I won't do this again. Try to calm down now Hyeon, for the baby and for you.

 

Hyeon let her go, sniffling, her eyes red and puffy.

 

\- You're coming home with me tonight, and I won't take no for an answer! Shownu is already suspicious of me, I told him it's mood swings but I don't think he's buying it. And we need to take care of your feet before you bleed to death.

 

As much as he wanted to be alone and think about all the things that had happened these last few days, Hyeon seemed determined into taking Minhyuk with her either he wanted or not, it's the least he could do for them.

 

\- Fine, I'll go, let me change clothes I'll take care of my feet too don't worry, just wait here for a bit.

 

Minhyuk quickly discarded the wet clothes he was wearing and changed into a hoodie and some old pants he has to wear around the house. He went to the bathroom and took out the first aid kit accessing the damage on his feet. After rinsing them to remove the dirt and sand, they looked awful. Shards of shells were stuck under his skin in some places, cuts everywhere some were getting angrily red around the edges, he spilled the contents of a bottle of alcohol over the wounds, making him grunt and gritt his teeth, the cuts were foaming slightly. He used a cotton ball to swab betadine around and used the compresses to bind his feet. He couldn't wear socks with all that fabric there so he opted for a pair of lose boots to let his feet rest.

He caught his reflexion on the mirror.

 

_I still look like shit. Awesome..._

Hyeon was still waiting on the living room and he shouldn't keep her waiting. Making his way out he ignored the blood stains on the white tile floor and left giving his arm to Hyeon to lean while they made their way down the path.

It would be hard to go to the beach the next day to meet Wonho, Minhyuk was sure Hyeon would be watching him like a hawk, but he would have to sneek somehow, after all, he had a deal to take care of.


	6. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X. M/M version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention we stand now over 402 hits??? OMG this is soo cool!! I can go over a week without posting and you guys keep finding this. It makes my heart really happy, feels good:)  
> And here it is the 6th chapter of a saga about to begin!  
> Have fun guys!!!

 

The dinner at Hyeon's and Shownu's house went normal enough. He was clearly suspicious that something was up but said nothing, even when he saw the bandaging on his feet, Shownu didn't utter a word. Somehow he had the feeling he knew what he had done, the quiet captain knew more than he led people to believe, and his eyes asked questions he didn't knew how to answer. 

Minhyuk took care of the dishes and excused himself to his room, closing the door softly behind him. The room was decorated simply,  a bed, a few hanged pictures and a closet, all framed with white walls. Minhyuk sat on the bed and examined his feet. It didn't look too bad, a small hint of blood near the deeper cuts,  nothing serious, he would survive.

The recollection of the events were keeping  him on edge, and the little voice in his mind was scolding him for not telling them everything  that happened. He threw himself back on the bed annoyed, how could he bring himself to tell them he was saved by a merman and spent the last two days recovering in a cave? That would only make them more concerned about him,  not to mention they would think he was getting  crazy, the sorrow from his loss getting to his head probably. 

 

Kihyun. 

He couldn't get used to the idea of him being gone, 5 years of companionship were hard to let go. The deep pain in his chest still there, he felt so miserable and alone. Was it really fair that he get to live when Kihyun didn't had that chance? He wanted to cry so bad but tears refused to come, keeping away some sort of relief to his sadness. He took his phone from his pocket and unlocked it, a smiling Kihyun welcomed him from the screensaver. In that picture he had the hair the way he liked the most, back and styled with hair wax, giving him that confident look that made him swoon so easily. So unfair he was taken so soon, and he never had the chance to say goodbye. They didn't even had a proper ceremony, just a few tear soaked flowers thrown to the sea and heartfelt goodbyes. The most painful thing of that day was not having  proof of his death, there wasn't even a body to mourn over... 

 

He sat up right suddenly. There's no proof, not a single hint that he is really dead. The search parties found nothing but his boat, and even that was totally clean, no blood, no body. His heart beat was furiously drumming in his ears, he didn't dare to be hoping in vain but  how could he not? This would be his very last try, if it turned out to be true, that Kihyun  was really dead, he would let it go and carry on with his life, as he promised Hyeon. 

If everything went right, it seems Wonho could help him after all. 

 

 

***

 

Morning arrived fast, Minhyuk barely slept, so anxious he was by his thoughts. The few hours he had of sleep were haunted by weird dreams of sunken cities, slimy seaweed and two shiny eyes in the dark, like a wild animal's surprised by sudden headlights. 

After a quick breakfast he left the house to help Hyeon with the little backyard farm. Minhyuk usually liked these kind of tasks, hands touching the dark fertile soil, watching plants grow but today he couldn't focus, he wanted to go to the beach and talk to Wonho. Thankfully rain started pouring making the work impossible, Hyeon decided to rest a bit on the couch, rubbing her big belly lovingly. 

 

\- Ya. He's kicking so much today, can't wait to have him here, i am growing tired of my belly working as a football field. - she said playfully - Also I want to be able to pee and poop like a normal person again. 

 

They both laughed at her observation, Minhyuk knew she was more than happy to be pregnant and that these remarks are just jokes, God knows how long they were trying to have a baby. He thought back at the day she told him the news, Hyeon had this glow that seemed to come from within her and had a hint of stars in her eyes, truly she looked beautiful. Minhyuk snapped back to reality, he would have to lie to the woman in order to leave soon and he hated it,  but that was something he needed to take care of. 

 

\- Hyeon, I need to go back home for a while, i need clothes and a few other things will you be ok for a bit without me? 

 

\- It's raining cats and dogs boy,  you're not leaving in this weather. - she motioned to get up from the couch. 

 

\- Don't worry - Minhyuk said raising his hand dismissing her concern -  I'll be quick you'll barely notice I left. I'm borrowing one of Shownu's rain coats for a bit. 

 

Hyeon tried to protest a bit more but Minhyuk was already out of the door telling her to call him if she need anything. 

The rain was falling hard around him making the rocky path slippery, for a while he actually made the way up the hill like he was going to his home in case Hyeon was watching from the window. As soon as he was sure she couldn't see him anymore he took off running to the beach, noon was fast approaching and he didn't want to miss his chance. 

Breathless he arrived at the site were he last saw the merman, looking around trying to see past the rain, did he arrived too late? Did he came at all? Or was this all a figment of his imagination and the merman never existed? 

 

\- You're late. - said a voice from the rocks. 

 

\- How do you know? Do you even have a watch? - Minhyuk didn't even have to look to see who was talking, the voice with the same water filter could only belong to Wonho. He was relieved, yes he was real and no he didn't left. 

 

\- As a matter of fact I have 47. None of them work but I don't need them to know it's past noon. - pouted Wonho crossing his arms annoyed. 

 

_He's right, I'm 14 minutes late._   

 

\- I'm sorry but I had to be sure no one would follow me. Unless... you wanted the whole village to know your kind is real. 

 

Wonho chose to ignore the small threat.

 

\- Well you're here now and there's no one around so go ahead,  ask me stuff. If I can I will answer. 

 

Minhyuk smiled snarkly. 

 

\- You're already teeling me there's stuff you won't tell me, is it even worth it to ask you? 

 

\- There are things that even I don't know, so no, I won't answer those of course. But the questions I know you want to ask... - Wonho looked at him with a weird glint in his dark eyes - those I will answer with pleasure. 

 

He stood there looking at the merman. He was onto something, but so was he. 

 

\- Very well, - he found a good spot against a rock that somewhat shielded him from the rain and sat down. - let's see... What do you want from me? 

 

\- Straight to the point! I like that. But i would  rather you asked me other things first, i need you to understand me before I answer that one.  You can't face a storm if you are not prepared you know? 

 

\- Ok... - he was getting really tired of this wannabe Yoda. - You've told me your name is Wonho, and obviously you are a merman, - He happily splashed his tail on a puddle to confirm. - I just find it odd that you would seek a human, when you have your own people, where you would be safe. Unless there's no one else...

 

\- Oh no,  there's loads of merpeople. I'm not the last one. - he assured him. 

 

\- You also told me, we were alike, that you were also alone. So it got me thinking, what would make you so desperate as to put yourself in danger and come to me...  - he looked intensely at him - you either ran away from your people or are being chased out by them. Which one is it? 

 

Wonho smiled, pushing his black hair back with his hands to take the dripping bangs from his eyes,  so he could take a better look at him. 

 

\- You're smarter than you look. To answer your question: I was invited to leave my people... To keep my head attached to my shoulders. I am really fond of it and want to keep it for a little while more. 

 

That threw him of guard. Somehow he didn't expected merpeople to be more than peaceful beings. - Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Why did you had to leave? 

 

\- My father, our rightful king, he passed away in that night when the storm struck your coast.- a solemn look fell over his face at the mention of  his  father -  By the rules of succession I would reign after him, but on his death bed my father chose my brother instead, and he was quick at cleaning the opposition. My father's ministers were taken to jail to the Grey Mansions, where they aren't allowed to receive visitors and I, as a member of the royal blood and therefore unfit to imprisonment, received a kind present in my quarters, a nice sharped dagger with my name carved on it, a clear sign of what was to happen if I stayed... So here I am, talking to you. 

 

Minhyuk felt like he was in a movie. The old King's death, a fight for the throne, it sounded like Middle Ages never left the kingdom under the sea, he was bewildered by the merman's tale and wanted to know more. 

 

\- I'm so sorry for your loss Wonho...The storm... Did your father died because of it? 

 

\- No. The storm happened because he died. You see, my people has a really long life spawn, we don't die often, and as a sea king he ruled over powers that your mind can't begin to understand, and the longer you reign the easier it gets to keep the chaos at bay. After his passing those powers were released temporarily, this can happen during the transfer from one king to the other but it shouldn't be the case if the new king is ready to take his place...

 

\- And your brother wasn't nowhere near ready for that. - Minhyuk finished for him. 

 

\- Exactly. - he said nodding his head, his eyes big and expressive - I wasn't ready either. We aren't at war with anyone nor we get sick like you humans do so we weren't expecting a succession, if someone from my people dies, it's because they are tired of their long existence, and just expire when they can't take it anymore. When that happens the heir goes through a series of special training and rituals to make him or her ready for the tasks ahead. My brother had to go through it rather quickly. 

 

\- Then your father decided his time had come and chose to die?  Without giving you time to prepare? And why did he chose your brother over you? 

 

\- That's where the root of my problem lies. I suspect that my father didn't merely passed away, I think he was murdered, and the culprit sits now on his throne, posing as the rightful King. It wasn't hard for my brother to forge that lie, everyone knows that i collect things from above, he just had to tell the others that our father believed that a good king would choose his own traditions over the savages of the surface. - realizing what he said he looked apologetically to him - don't take this the wrong way but that's how you are known down where I live. 

 

\- No offense taken... But now it comes to the point where you tell me what you want from me exactly. 

 

He sighed, head down as in deep thought. 

 

\- I wish there was another way, but I have to make sure - he stared at the horizon - that the horrors my brother Hyungwon now commands stay where they belong. Under the sea. 

 

Minhyuk stared at him astonished. 

\- What do you mean by that?

 

\- I mean that there is a chance that he is coming to attack your people. Hyungwon got in his mind that humans are a disease that need to be eradicated. And since he doesn't have control over his powers i am afraid he will do more than that,  he might end up destroying us all. 

 

\- What? Why? What did we ever did to him to make him want that? It doesn't make any sense,  besides me no one knows of your existence how can he hold a grudge against mankind? 

 

\- I know, I understand your point but hear me out, he wasn't always like this, he was the gentlest soul ever. He spent his days swimming with animals, visiting every ocean, playing in the kelp forests. Then the water quickly became fetid because of the pollution, the oceans are filled with trash instead of fish, and his heart grew bitter with hate against your kind for destroying the thing he loved the most, and for making our species move deeper and deeper in the sea away from the sunlight and away from the only kind of happiness he ever knew... and he hates me for showing any kind of interest in your world for those same reasons. 

 

Minhyuk was silent, not knowing what to say. He buried his head in his hands pressing the palms to his eyelids, trying to process all the information Wonho gave him. What was he exactly asking him.

 

\- I think I can help from the shadows, but I can't do much with a tail... I need to become a human like you, but I can't do that on my own. That's why I need you. Why you, you asked me? Because you have nothing else to loose and everything to win if you help me.

 

His eyes shone darkly even in the overcast weather, he felt the sickening pit in his stomach again and a voice reverberated in his head. A voice that came from a closed mouth and unmoving lips. 

 

_"I can help you find him. "_

 

\- I know what hides in your heart, I know what you seek. I think I know what happened to Kihyun. And I can help you find him. 


	7. Chapter VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X M/M version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back. I'm sorry for the long time without posting but writer's block is a bitch. At least I bring you guys a nice chapter full of answers xD Hope you like it!
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.

_"I can help you find him."_  

His chest tightened. Words echoing around him. 

 

_"I can help you find him."_

 

Nails were painfully digging into his palms. The sounds of the world were muted by the hard and steady drumming of his heart.

Minhyuk was breathing hard like he had run a marathon, the strong smell of seaweed filled his nostrils making his mind all blurry. He could still tell Wonho was talking to him but he felt frozen in time. He brought him back to reality while snapping his fingers. 

 

\- Minhyuk? I need you to keep breathing, come on. 

 

\- You can help me find him? - he finally spoke, his throat chocking the words out. 

 

\- I believe I can. - Wonho answered. 

 

\- He's alive. - he said not really asking a question.

 

\- Most likely. 

 

He snapped his head up staring at him. Now wasn't the time to be playing games she thought, he needs to be sure, not be hoping in vain.

 

\- Stop with the cryptic answers, is he or is he not? 

 

Wonho studied him while biting his lip. Rain was falling harder now and he looked around seeing the tell tales of the tide shifting. They needed to hurry. 

 

\- I can't tell for sure because I haven't seen him with my own eyes but... It's my understanding that a human is in our custody. 

He was brought in, after the storm. 

 

\- In your custody? Why would you keep humans? Who has him? 

 

\- It's a long story that will have to be told another day, but I will tell you this - Wonho spoke gesturing Minhyuk not to interrupt him with his protests - We have a long story together humans and my people, one that started even before our species went seperate ways. The bloodlines are different now but we still seek for each other when we need, that is if you know where to look of course. I think it's Kihyun's case.

 

\- We seek each other? You are confusing me, why would Kihyun do that with a being he didn't even know it's real? 

 

\- Deals can be made even if you are unsure if the dealer really exists. That's what you do with your Gods when you pray for something, you're giving them attention and you have never seen them have you? 

 

\- Deals? Do you mean like contracts? -  Minhyuk stared blankly at him. What was he talking about? - he wouldn't be going around making weird stuff like that. 

 

\- Tell me then, if you are so doubtful, did your darling Kihyun acted strangely before he was gone? Are you sure he never mentioned a deal? 

 

\- We had a fight before he left but Kihyun never talked about a... Deal. 

 

_You can bet your ass he did, remember?_

The cold sickening feeling crept on him again as soon as he recalled their last conversation. The ring and the deal he made because of it. The way he stormed out when he demanded to know what kind of thing did he get himself into. He raised her gaze to Wonho who was looking at him nodding almost imperceptibly. 

 

\- You know it don't you? Deep down inside you know what happened. He met one of my kind and made a very costly deal. The human was captured to repay a debt, it's got to be him. 

 

Minhyuk was frightened by the thought of Kihyun dealing with things larger than he could handle himself. He said he have gotten a ring from a suspicious someone, but was a ring enough to make him disappear? It made no sense. And why did he do it in the first place? 

 

\- I don't know why he would have made a deal, there's no reason to it, no reason at all. He arrived home one night with a ring saying that he made a deal for it, I thought at first he had sold the boat to buy me that but he assured me it wasn't the case! What would he have to give back for a ring?  

 

Wonho paused for a minute pondering the story Minhyuk was telling him. 

 

\- Interesting. What was this ring like? Big and golden with a black stone? 

 

\- No, silver. Two mermaids with tails intertwined holding an emerald. Why? 

 

Wonho's eyes grew wide and his skin shifted abnormally to a paler hue at this description, the ring, whatever it was, must be meaningful otherwise he wouldn't be this scared. 

 

\- Do you still have it? - Wonho's tone was grave and somber. 

 

\- I'm pretty sure it's still at the house, I haven't touched it since Kihyun left. Is it that important? 

 

\- I need to see it to be sure, but he might have been dealing with the wrong merman. I need to talk to Jooheon about this. Can you meet me here tomorrow at the same time? Bring some spare clothes we might need to swim for a bit. And bring the ring, just make sure you don't put it on, I can't guarantee it would be safe. 

 

Minhyuk was fuming, there he goes again trying to escape without answering him. 

 

\- No way, don't you dare to leave this easily Wonho, I still have many questions and you won't get out of this beach until you give me some answers. Where is Kihyun and when can we go get him? And who's this Jooheon you're talking about. 

 

\- One thing at the time my dear. We need to be careful. First I need to find out who is making these deals, whoever it is if I am right... is really dangerous.  

Jooheon is my friend and one of the dealers, if someone can answer you about that kind of thing it's him. - he shifted nervously on his rock -  It's not safe here and we have so little time, I swear I will answer those questions, we made a deal remember? 

 

He felt dumb, he flew right into his trap and made a deal where he would have to give up something eventually  The weird handshake that gave him vertigo, was that the sealing of the contract? He cursed himself for his stupidity. For now he would keep going and find as much as possible to help him get to Kihyun, he would think about the deal later.

 

\- A deal like Kihyun did? Will you take me prisoner too after we're done?

 

\- Aha that's where you are wrong! Not exactly like Kihyun, we just created a strong spiritual link between us that will only be broken after both parties agree that the deal is fulfilled.

 

Minhyuk was sure he was getting to the bottom of the question and he wasn't going to give up now. He felt he wouldn't be able to rest unless he gave him some sort of closure. 

 

\- What if I decide I had enough, and that the deal was off. 

 

\- You wouldn't do that. - Wonho said smirking. - you love him too much to leave him to rot in a dungeon. 

 

\- I asked you a question! What is the price to break the deal too soon? 

 

His whole face became serious and a weird aura descended upon him. A hard shiver shook him to the core, he felt unnatural with that look in his eyes.

 

\- Simple. You would die. - Wonho said as naturally as he would say the sea is blue - Why do you think I chose you? Someone that tries to kill himself has nothing too loose, so I figured that if you wanted out, the outcome wouldn't be too bad for you, at least it would be quicker than jumping of a cliff. 

 

So that's all he was in his game, a pawn that could be discarded as a piece of trash. 

 

\- You're trying to have me killed, you don't wanna help me. 

 

\- No I am not, but I need to be careful as well. You are still a liability after all and I can't risk you going around turning on me. I will help you, that much is true but I need you too, and my situation is really complicated right now. 

 

\- What do you want from me after all? 

 

\- I need to fight my brother but I can't do it like this. I can't fight him at sea, he's too powerful now. Can't you see? I need you to make me human in order to save the world. 

 

_What did he say?_

_-_  To make you... 

 

\- Human, yes. 

 

\- Why? 

 

Wonho exhaled exasperated pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

\- I need to reach something that is on land that will help us. 

 

\- Can't I go get it and solve this once and for all? 

 

\- No, your blood isn't the right one. 

 

Minhyuk buried his face in his hands furiously. The answers were barely answers, making him even more confused than he already is. Besides that the anxiety of the last few days were catching up on him.

Taking a deep breath he just stared at his dark eyes for a while. He looked young and a bit goofy, the kind of features that are refusing to leave puberty, retaining the cuteness of a little boy, framed by a strong jawline. He would be even more handsome if it wasn't for that weird paleness of his skin that seemed to shift like light seeping through the water in the shallows. 

He still didn't trust him fully but somehow he was all he had for now and somehow he needs to help him become a man. 

 

\- Fine. - he said straightening his damp hair. - I don't have any other choice. It's settled then,  I will help you. 

 

\- I thank you Minhyuk. You won't regret it. Now I really have to go, do as I asked and come tomorrow at the same time. We will pay a visit to Jooheon and hopefully we will understand what happened and if it's really him. 

 

\- Don't worry, I'll be here. 

 

With a small wave of his webbed hand he was gone, slithering through the shallows that were filling up quickly. 

 

Minhyuk braved the rain and took off running to his house. He arrived out of breath looking around to see if anyone was around and fumbling with the keys he got in quickly. Grabbing a duffel bag he started packing comfortable clothes for hiking, boots, a swimsuit, a hunting knife Shownu gave him on one of his birthdays and the damned ring. He opened the little box to check on it and make sure it was still there. 

The mermaid eyes still glowed,  but this time it seemed, in a sickly way, making him uncomfortable. Snapping the box closed he stuffed it in the bag and closed the zipper, sitting back on the couch. The small coffee table had the broken portrait of the both of them smiling. He picked it up and carefully removed the picture from the frame. 

Tomorrow he would start his ordeal to bring his boyfriend back, his smile would again brighten his life and he would soon forget about all this mess. He kissed the picture and carefully tucked it in his inner jacket pocket next to his heart. 

Looking at the clock he noticed an hour and a half have passed, panicking that Hyeon might be suspecting his wearabouts, he grabbed the bag and bolted out of the door locking it behind him. 

Soon he arrived at Hyeon's house and found the woman fast asleep on the sofa. Minhyuk sighed with relief, slowly he removed his boots and the raincoat. 

Tiptoeing around the sofa he pulled the small blanket over Hyeon that stirred a bit in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

Minhyuk got into the bedroom silently closing the door, and dropping the bag near the wardrobe, laid down in the bed.

Reaching inside his jacket he got the pic out and proped it against the lamp on the nightstand and curled on his side

 

\- If you are alive, please... Hold on tight I'm coming for you. Even if I lose my life, I will bring you back. 

 

_"No one is going to die Minhyuk. And no need to think so loudly."_

 

He froze in place. That's Wonho's voice.

 

_What the fuck are you doing in my head?_

_"Don't worry I won't stay long, I'm just testing our connection, it might come handy in the future but for now I can't keep it going for long, it's too exhausting."_

_This is so weird, I would prefer if we spoke face to face not through the messed up wifi signal you made_

 

He felt his laugh in his emotions, and he understood that not only are they communicating telepathically, he's also tapping into his feelings. It felt foreign at first but as the feeling grew weaker it kinda mingled with his. Like he was the one laughing to begin with. Does it mean he can feel his too? He tried to picture Kihyun smiling that sunshine smile of his to provoke a reaction. The silence that followed told him it worked. 

He kept remembering moments with him, from their first kiss, to their picnics on the beach. The images kept flashing in his mind over and over and over. A very panicking Wonho eventually spoke up.

 

" _Minhyuk... My heart is racing. What are you thinking about?"_

_Just Kihyun, why?_

_"Nothing. It just scared me."_

_First lesson on Being Human 101 boy. That's what it feels to be in love._

Silence.

 

 

 

_Wonho?_

_"I heard you. I have to go now. Goodbye Minhyuk."_

_Goodbye Wonho._

He felt him disappear from his mind, ever so slowly, leaving behind a few traces of his confusion and an odd feeling he couldn't pinpoint.

He glanced the picture again. 

 

_The things I do for you._


	8. Chapter VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and monsta x MxM version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! Choco Boombox here! I finally finished chapter 8, thank god. This chapter is specially written as a celebration for Shownu's birthday, the man I proudly call my bias xD I hope you guys like it, and as always any feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.

So dark. An almost palpable darkness that seemed to reach inside his core and make the blood run cold. 

Minhyuk wasn't sure what had woken him up, he could still feel the mattress on his back and the duvet over him,  but his eyes showed him something different. His limbs didn't move when he tried to get up, panic started creeping up, his breathing coming with weezing sounds that echoed around him.  

Flickering lights danced around him making him flinch in fear. When one of those lights came closer he saw it was a very ugly fish, with a fleshy tentacle in front of it's huge mouth, a pale green light emanating from the tip.

It stopped at eye level and stared, the little fins moving softly in the murky waters. Minhyuk  watched horrified as his webbed hand reached for the fish and caressed it like you would a kitten, making it close it's bulging eyes in contentment. He couldn't pull his arm back although he was trying desperately, the slimy skin of the fish made him queasy but other than that it wasn't biting and seemed friendly, so he soon gave up. Minhyuk thought it odd why a fish would act like that but was no longer scared of the menacing looks of the small creature. 

After a while the fish was rubbing around him like an actual cat.

 

_You're actually kinda cute, in a very weird and disturbing way._  - he tought, feeling he was swirling around while teasing the little fish to follow him.  

 

He saw movement and noticed he was moving forward between tall chimneys that spurted plumes of black rich water. The boiling water coming out of them didn't seem to affect the swarms of ghostly white crabs and shrimps that actively surrounded the tall rocks. All around tube worms of various sizes collected the nutritional soup coming from the vulcanos nearby, recoiling shyly when he passed by with his new companion.

Strangely he felt at ease in this daunting landscape after the initial shock subsided. If he could be honest with himself it felt almost like... Home. 

 

A strange structure started forming in the distance, an ominous green glow surrounding it, and a pang of sadness hit him, without knowing exactly why. He wanted to go in the direction of the sunken city but he couldn't, he wasn't owner of his own movements, and had the feeling he shouldn't go there. 

A shadow passed over him making him look up startled. The belly of a big whale cruising by could be seen in the faint glow. He knew he had to be following that shadow if he wanted to cross without being seen by the sentries in the vicinity. 

He sneeked under the huge animal, partially hidden from view by the fins, and started swimming as swiftly as he could to keep up with the whale. He heard faint vocalizations underneath him that sounded like a conversation, but he couldn't look, he wouldn't look afraid that they would somehow feel his eyes on them and would see him. The little fish seemed to understand the danger around them too,  because the little light on his little tentacle went out. His hand grabbed it gently and snuggled it under his arm, swimming faster to reach a rocky surface before the whale changed its course. 

He couldn't listen to any chattering nearby, indicating he was far enough from the guards to proceed cautiously to his destination... wherever that was. 

He dove nearing the bottom, he could see a total different landscape now, no signs of life on the rocks, and the floor consisted of pillow shaped tiles most likely from lava flows that reached out from the entrails of the planet coating the sea floor in black. He released the fish and motioned it that he had to go alone, it quickly swam inside a crack on a stone wall staring intently at him.  

Turning his back he contemplated the plane in front of him, a feeling that in the horizon something important was waiting. Proceeding forward following the curve of the mountain, fear started to hit him, maybe he was too on edge about all this crazy vision. Then he saw it.

A grand entrance was imbued in the montain side, framed by cyclopian columns of basalt, shadows moved in front, no doubt sentinels guarding its secrets. 

A sudden movement made his breath catch in his throat. A huge tentacle shot out of the mountain followed by another, and another... In the end the biggest creature he ever seen in his life walked out of the entrance. Dark and bulbous, a huge head full of tentacles and no eyes on top of a stout build body. Dragon like wings protruded from it's back, matching the three finger scaly hands. 

The horror of seeing something so unspeakably terrifying was making Minhyuk shiver uncontrollably, a cold sweat damping his pajamas. He could feel that creature searching the surroundings, stretching the tentacles around looking for something, like a bloodhound. Not finding what it was looking for, threw it's head back and released an awful screech that shook everything around him.  

 

_That thing is immense. It's blind, but can feel me. It knows I'm here, I can sense those tentacles reaching for me in the darkness. I wanna go, please God let me go._

 

" _Soon Minhyuk, -_ Wonho's voice felt like a a support that stopped Minhyuk from falling into the darkness that thing oozed -  _don't worry the Guardian won't leave that spot, he can't. The authority binds him to that place. You wanted to know why we couldn't go straight away to the Grey Mansions... Well there's your reason."_

 

_How are we supposed to go past that... Horror?_

_"Not we, just me. I can't bring you here, I don't have the knowledge to do so."_

_I meant in your mind, like we are doing right now._

_"We will see. For now, go back to sleep Minhyuk you will need it."_

Before he could say anything else the vision folded into itself like a crumpled piece of paper, and it kept crumpling until there was nothing else and Minhyuk  was just staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. The shaking was still there and his pajama stuck to him uncomfortably, damp in cold sweat. His stomach was churning and afraid that he might puke he got up on wobbly legs and made his way as quiet as possible to the bathroom at the end of the hall. 

Keeping near the wall so the floor boards didn't creak he walked slowly, lips firmly closed in case vomit came by surprise. Reaching the bathroom his legs gave in and he sat in the fluffy pink mat trying to regain his composure. That creature was enormous. How could it stay hidden for so long? A mermaid he could kinda understand but something the size of a skyscraper is much more difficult. The way those tentacles reached around and almost probed his mind, making him feel the most intense terror he ever felt in his life. Something so visceral that felt like a cold finger running from neck to lower back, shaking him to his very core. The thought pushed his nausea over the edge and he stuck his head on the toilet. 

 

_This is turning to a habit really quickly, -_ he thought wiping his mouth with the back of his hand -  _I need to get a grip on things if I want to see this through._

Getting up with effort he splashed cold water on his face and left ignoring the mirror, he had too many jump scares tonight already and seeing his reflection would be just another one for sure. 

The faint pink glow of the approaching sunrise peeked on the horizon, the sky was clear and he decided to go outside to breathe some fresh air.

The kitchen clock marked 5:06 in the morning. He wouldn't be able to sleep after that dream. Or was it a vision? 

He opened the front door slowly trying not to make noise, the cold night breeze hit him in the face briskly, a feeling he welcomed. Sitting down on the steps of the porch he put his head in his hands pressing the palms against his eyes, trying to focus. 

A voice behind him made him jump with a squeak. 

 

\- What exactly are you doing Minhyuk? 

 

\- Shownu? You scared the living shit out of me! - he said bringing his hand to his chest -  I'm just cooling down, had trouble sleeping... 

 

\- That's not what I meant. 

 

He swallowed hard, did Hyeon told him something? 

 

\- Then what do you mean? I don't think I understand what you... 

 

\- Be honest please, you're like my little brother, I want to protect you but you're not making it any easier... I know you got yourself in trouble. 

 

He grew colder all over. How much does he know? 

 

\- Shownu, no I swear, you're mistaken... 

\- Don't lie! - he looked back realizing he was speaking too loud - Tell me... Did you... - he seemed to be conflicted if he should speak his mind - did you made a deal? With someone? Or... Something? What did they promised to you? 

 

He must have looked livid because he didn't let him answer. 

 

\- Say no more, you did didn't you? You stupid boy! Whatever they promised you, it's not worth it! 

 

He couldn't keep the lie any longer, not after this. 

 

\- How do you know? Uh? Why are you talking with so much certainty about it? 

 

\- Because I know how it works!  I lost my father to that when i was 14. He dealt with one of them to save me, I got stung by some poisonous fish and almost died. One day I got better and he vanished in the sea the next day.  My mother was devastated, we went through a rough patch after that. I only found out what happened when I was already married to Hyeon...

 

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shownu knows about all the deals, how is this possible? All these years and not a single mention about something living under the sea. 

 

\- How did you found out? 

 

The young captain leaned back on the door frame looking into the ocean. 

 

\- You know how me and Hyeon have been trying to have a baby for years now... Well we thought it would be impossible... And a few old guys told me i could try making a wish at a certain spot in the ocean at a certain time of night. You know, like a crossroads only at sea. I cut my hand let the blood trickle on the water and whistle a tune. 

 

He ruffled his hair nervously, collecting his thoughts. Minhyuk was staring at him, fearing what he would end up saying. 

 

\- Oh my God... What did you do? To you and to Hyeon? 

 

He walked briskly to him and said between his teeth:

 

\- I didn't made the deal. Ok? He showed up all smiles, black hair pushed back, white as fucking ghost... He knew my name Minhyuk! He remembered my father and said he looked fondly at that deal because it was one if the best ones he ever did! - Shownu shivered violently at the memory - He promised that we would have a child if I gave myself to him to become a vessel of sorts, I didn't asked what exactly. I said no immediately. He threatened me and Hyeon if I didn't do what he was asking me, so... I tried to kill him. He ran away with my knife stuck on his shoulder it didn't get to the heart... If he ever had one that is. 

 

\- But Hyeon is pregnant... Then, how...  

 

Shownu sat down next to him on the porch. 

 

\- Yes... That morning when I got home feeling like shit, and scared out of my mind, she told me she had made a blood test, and it came positive. She was waiting for me to give the news... Can't you see? I would have made a deal in vain, she would end up alone with a baby and no one to take care of them. 

 

\- I don't wanna even think about it.

 

\- But you still went and made a deal. I lost Kihyun to the storm and now I will lose you too. - his voice cracking up with the heaviness of tears. 

 

\- It's not like that. The one that made the deal with you... It's not this... This person I have been talking to. - somehow it felt weird to say the word "merman" to Shownu, and he knew he had the same difficulty too. 

 

\- How can you be so sure? 

 

\- He isn't a deal maker. He told me. We do have an... Agreement of sorts. He is helping me find Kihyun, while I am helping him collect... Knowledge. 

 

He pressed is face in his hands frustrated. 

 

\- Find Kihyun? He died in the storm Minhyuk, there's nothing to find. That thing is tricking you! 

 

\- Kihyun made a deal too, he told me before all of this. - Shownu raised his head and looked at him horrified - He didn't told the whole story of course but I know now. He was captured to pay the debt, at least that's what we suspect. 

 

\- He couldn't have done that... Not him. He is dumb as door too. Oh my god what am I gonna do with you both! No regard for your own safety! 

 

He was sure now this is the extention of what he knows, and he wasn't gonna spill the beans to the actual danger they were actually in. 

 

\- But I am not in danger! The guy collects bottles and old shit we drop in the sea for heaven's sake! He has like 47 watches in a cave along with dozens of other trinkets, he is like a child! I am gonna help him, he will bring Kihyun back and then he will go back to where he came back. Simple as that. 

 

\- Minhyuk, I trust you, don't get me wrong, it's that creature I don't trust! Why did you do this now? Specially now that I won't be around for the next weeks and I have no way of making sure you won't go around parading with something as dangerous as that, I am scared of leaving you here. 

 

\- What? Where are you going? 

 

\- Hyeon's pregnancy is high risk. - he said with his chin resting on his hand - We are going to the city, she will be in observation for a while before the baby is born to see if they need to operate her. I'll be the only one allowed in because I'm the closest family member, the only one she has left. I can't leave her alone... - he grabbed his arms hard and shook him -  Promise me you will stay in land until I comeback! Promise you won't be following that thing in to the sea. 

 

\- You know I can't. I won't be promising something I can't keep. 

 

\- At least promise me you will stay alive! 

 

\- That much I can promise, I have no intentions on dying anytime soon, not with Kihyun so close of coming back to us. 

 

\- I doubt it's that simple. I still think he won't be coming back, my father never did. That much I know. 

 

\- I promise I will bring him back, I know what I am doing. Won-... That person has a debt to me too and I have full intentions of making him keep his word. 

 

His eyes shown intent, deep down he knew that if things didn't turned the way they were supposed to, someone would have to pay, and he wasn't gonna be that someone.  

This thought was with him while he said goodbye to the couple after they boarded on their boat, hopefully the next time he saw Hyeon and Shownu they would have a tiny baby on their arms, and he would have a smiling Kihyun by his side. He hurried back to the house where he hid the bag with clothes and the swimsuit. 

He couldn't help but silently pray he was doing everything right, that he wasn't in fact being tricked. He prayed for the baby and for Kihyun. Prayed that he would be able to save a world where they could both live in peace and quiet. A world where the stormy clouds left for good and where the sun could shine forever. 

 

 


	9. Chapter IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and monsta x MxM version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darklings, here it is chapter 9 finally! Took me a while to finish it, but I did it!  
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline and the oc. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.
> 
> P.S. I AM GONNA SEE MONSTA X IN BERLIN NEXT AUGUST OMFG.

Minhyuk reached the zipper of his swimsuit and fastened it with the velcro at the back of his neck. A pair of fins laid next to him on the rocks. The suit wouldn't do much to keep him dry but would help a bit against the cold waters. The knife was secured to his ankle by a leather holder, hopefully it wouldn't have to be used, but he rather be safer than sorry. The only thing missing was Wonho to show up, two boats had passed near the bay and they were risking being found by the fishermen. 

Sitting down between two boulders he looked up at the sky. Seagulls being noisy flew lazily over him,  dark against the steel grey sky. He thought of Kihyun trapped in a prison in such unnatural circumstances, waiting for rescue, he couldn't keep himself from worrying. Was he being fed? Is he trapped underwater or does he have a prison cell that allows him to breath?

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up when he felt someone watching him,  half expecting to see Wonho he looked around but instead of him a brown haired boy that he never seen before was staring at him from behind the rocks. He looked curiously at him glancing now and then at his knife. 

 

\- Hello. What are you doing here? - Minhyuk spoke softly as not to frighten the boy. - don't worry I won't hurt you. Are you lost? 

 

He opened his mouth to answer but before he could speak, got interrupted by a voice echoing in the bay. 

 

\- Changkyun! - Wonho's voice thundered from the foamy water - I told you to stay away didn't I? 

 

\- I just wanted to see him. You've been talking about him non-stop I was curious. - if his voice didn't betrayed his true nature Minhyuk could see now that he also had a tail that was kept hidden in the pool behind the rocks, somewhat less darker than Wonho's and with a pattern of stripes along the length. Another merman and a younger one it seemed. 

 

\- He never saw anyone else from our kind besides me, how is he supposed to know you are trustworthy? And you could have been seen! I shouldn't have brought you here with me. - Wonho was fuming, a darker shade of bluish grey staining his cheeks. 

 

\- He's a merman too?  - Minhyuk said approaching slowly the boy Changkyun with his palms pointing up showing him he meant no harm- Aww you are so cute. - he looked at him very closely -  So he has been talking a lot about me has he? - he said reaching for his cheeks, making him flinch a bit before accepting the touch. - What did he said? 

 

\- He said you were pretty for a human - he spoke but his voice came up weird because his cheeks were being squished between Minhyuk's hands.  

 

\- For a human uh? I will take that as a compliment then- he said glancing at Wonho who was frantically signaling Changkyun to be quiet, before he noticed him looking on his direction and quickly lowered his arms and smiled pretending he was just bobbing up and down with the tide. 

 

\- Wow your hands are so warm... - said Changkyun taking his hands between his webbed fingers turning them and inspecting them closely. That's something he noticed before, they seemed to have colder blood than humans, and apparently it was a different colour too, most likely blue. Wonho said that both species had taken a different path in the past, he wondered if they once were one and the same but ended up evolving separately. 

 

Minhyuk smiled at the curious boy patting him in the head,  messing his brown locks and eliciting a big smile in return. 

 

\- Shall we go? Or do we need anything else? - Minhyuk asked grabbing his fins from the sand. 

 

\- Let's go then, we will have to swim for a while so it's better we get going. Did you bring the ring? - Wonho signaled Changkyun to get in the tide. 

 

\- Yeah I did. - he pointed to a bump under the swimsuit sleeve on his forearm.

 

He entered the water with difficulty, the steps were awkward wearing the fins. He threw himself forward swimming in a clumsy way towards Wonho's open arms. He caught him and immediately pulled him closer to him, their noses almost touching, the heat rose to his cheeks with the sudden proximity to him. He looked up at him and to his surprise he seemed as flustered as he did. 

 

_That's odd, he is always so cheeky._

His dark eyes bore into his intensely, he felt he wanted to say something, but couldn't. 

 

_His eyes are so dark, one could drown in them._

A strong feeling started welling inside him. So sudden it was that it couldn't have originated in his heart.  His arms tightened around him softly. He could feel his heart hammering under his wide chest and his own heart started racing as Wonho got closer for a split second... 

Changkyun emerged by their side suddenly splashing water all around, shaking his wet hair from his eyes. He seemed to notice the weird atmosphere between them and looked at both quizzically. 

Minhyuk cleared his throat and glanced to the other way, internally scolding himself for letting himself go with this behavior, why was he affecting him this much? He couldn't be acting like this around another man let alone another species. 

Wonho glared at Changkyun while the boy looked lost and just gave him a "what?" look. 

 

\- Let's go. Minhyuk,  we are going to dive to stay away from the waves and boats. Just signal me when you need to breathe and we will surface ok? - Wonho asked still sounding annoyed with the interruption.  

 

He nodded still not wanting to look him in the eye. Did he really tried to kiss him? Or was he imagining it? 

 

\- Great. Hold on tight to me. 

 

With this they dived. 

Minhyuk tried to help flapping his feet but it seemed totally unnecessary. Wonho was like a torpedo through the water, he couldn't even see Changkyun clearly next to them, he was just a blur of grey against the cold dark waters. With the fast pace they were going, Minhyuk's fins fell from hie feet and he felt himself clinging closer to Wonho, afraid of falling behind them and into the depts. 

After a couple of hours and many stops to let Minhyuk breathe, they rested at a rocky formation near the coast where he sat for a while trying to regain control of his body. He was shaking violently from the cold waters, his limbs felt stiff and sore, and twice he lost his grip around Wonho's neck while swimming.

 

\- This won't do. He will freeze before we get to Jooheon. - said Wonho pushing the hair out of his face, noticing the paleness in Minhyuk's cheeks.

 

Minhyuk was rubbing his torso trying to keep warm, he tried to say he was ok but his teeth just made a loud rattling noise when he did. 

Changkyun was checking a small pouch he had around his neck and removed a small vial filled with a ink black liquid handing it to Wonho. 

 

\- He can drink this can't he? It's not much but it will keep him warm a good part of the way. 

 

\- Yes he can, I gave him this when he... When I found him the first time. - Wonho said removing the lid of the vial - drink it Minhyuk, you had this before remember? It tastes foul but it will help keep warm. Trust me. 

 

He nodded and obeyed his request. The slimy consistency almost made him gag, along with the bitter aftertaste in his tongue, but the warmth that started brewing inside him was heaven.

Wonho checked his temperature after a while letting his hand linger a bit longer than necessary on his cheek.

Minhyuk said nothing. It was the wrong hand, not warm like Kihyun's but was as loving as his and the kind of contact he was craving lately. He hated himself for enjoying it. 

He sighed, still fighting against the feeling, waiting for the shaking to subside. 

 

\- Feeling better Minhyuk? - asked Changkyun noticing the rubor on his cheeks again. 

 

\- Much better Changkyun, thank you. You're a doll. - he said. 

 

Changkyun raised a brow at his answer. 

 

\- I'm a what? 

 

By his blank expression, he knew he was another one, just like Wonho that didn't understand common speech therms. 

 

\- You know what? Nevermind. Thank you anyway though. 

 

\- You're welcome...I guess. - he answered looking confused but smiling politely. 

 

\- Well we should get going before the potion wears off. - Wonho said stretching his arms so Minhyuk could lower himself from the rock. 

 

He scooted forward grabbing on to his thick arms when movement in the distance behind the mermen caught his eye. A glimpse of something red. 

 

\- Guys... There's something, in the water. - he could see now a dorsal fin peaking over the ondulation and disappearing quickly under again - I think it's a shark. 

 

Wonho grew serious and looked behind him. Two big fins could be seen between the small waves, circling closer and closer to the rocks. The fins were colored a rusty red, like an old boat that is left stranded in a beach. Something was very wrong. 

 

\- Changkyun, grab Minhyuk and take him to Jooheon. Whatever you do don't stop and keep swimming. These aren't ordinary sharks, those are Raandai. They're trackers. 

 

\- You can't take on two Raandai by yourself are you insane? - Changkyun grabbed him by the shoulder preventing him from going any further. 

 

\- Are they that dangerous? Can't we outswim them or go somewhere else safe? - asked Minhyuk already fearing the answer. 

 

\- You don't outswim a Raandai, that just doesn't happen. - Changkyun said in a troubled voice glancing to Minhyuk's legs. 

 

_Specially with a dead weight like me slowing you down, I get it._

 

\- Don't worry about it, it's just two of them. I will be fine it's the only way. Take him and go I'll join you soon enough. 

 

The situation looked complicated, he didn't like the idea of staying but he didn't want to leave Wonho behind either. 

He groaned and took his knife out of the holder. Changkyun saw it and grabbed his wrist shaking his head. He simply swatted his hand away. 

 

\- Minhyuk, no way you'll... - started Changkyun. 

 

\- Don't you dare - Minhyuk hissed putting his hunting knife in Wonho's hands- don't you dare do something stupid do you hear me? I want that kelp ass safe wherever we are going.  Is that understood? 

 

Wonho looked down at the blade in his hand admiring its shape. 

 

\- Don't worry about it I know what I am doing. - he looked into his eyes and smiled that smug smile of his. 

 

\- Nothing stupid, can you promise that to me? - he asked again grabbing his hands firmly. 

 

He was his only hope. Without him, Kihyun would be lost and the world as they knew it. 

His webbed hand touched his face softly, but he didn't answer. He dove and he felt Changkyun grabbing him and pulling him under water. He managed to give a big gulp of air before his head went under but he couldn't see what was happening. 

 

_"I promise."_

His words floating in his head, were the last thing he heard before he closed his mind again. 

He felt his fear and sorrow, and instantly regretted leaving him behind. He should have stayed and convince them to go somewhere else or to climb into the rocks and make a stance there. The guilt of having his blood in his hands too was going to prove to be too much to handle. He tried to tell Changkyun to go back but he wasn't having none of it. The good news is that the Raandai didn't seem to be following them. Their target was most likely Wonho and that didn't make him feel any better. 

They surfaced once more and he tried somehow to break the mental seal to get some sign that Wonho was ok. Nothing, just silence. 

 

\- We are diving a bit lower this time, - said Changkyun after peaking underwater for danger- the entrance is below that ledge near the base of the cliff. It's a small trip don't worry you won't need to be breathing along the way, just hold tight to me. I don't want you to stay behind in the caves.

 

He nodded in agreement thanking God that he wouldn't have to do the trick Wonho did with him in the first time they met.  

Changkyun placed his arms around him and he hugged him as firmly as he could without hindering his movements. The cold was creeping in again and his arms were loosing sensitivity making it harder to grip. 

Once again he found himself under, still trying to get something from Wonho meeting only with darkness and silence. Before he knew he was breathing musty air in a underwater cave. 

 

\- Jooheon! Jooheon! Where are you? - shouted Changkyun, while helping Minhyuk climb onto a rock platform to get him out of the water. 

 

A voice boomed from the depts of the cave but Minhyuk didn't understood what was said. 

 

\- Stay here and try to keep warm. I'll go get Jooheon. 

 

His tail splashed and he vanished leaving him shivering in the faint green glow. He was scared that this would be the end, if Wonho didn't come back all hope was lost.

If their connection has been broken and he was gone he should feel something shouldn't he?  Maybe he was ok, just trying to escape from the trackers and couldn't break his focus, or maybe he had been taken captive. Minhyuk leaned back against the rock hugging his knees to his chest deciding to trust his promise and keeping his hopes up. 

While keeping an eye at the entrance he noticed that on his left side was an ancient looking lamp, filled with water to the brim where tiny bioluminescent fish swam lazily around. He touched the glass and it was cold. As his eyes adapted to the dark he could see columns carved in the rock covered in glyphs he never seen before. The place looked ancient, and monumental, like a cathedral carved in rock, this world was getting weirder and weirder with each dive.

Changkyun's voice could be heard talking rapidly in the depths, probably briefing Jooheon on the Raandai incident and Wonho's whereabouts, when bubbles popped from the pool in front of him followed by a body floating to the surface facing down. 

 

\- Wonho! Changkyun come quick it's Wonho he's hurt.  - he yelled while jumping into the water. He tried to swim towards him as best as he could and managed to grab an arm and pulled Wonho to him grabbing onto the rocky wall. He was unconscious but breathing still as his gills slapped softly behind his ears. A big bite mark on his right torso was oozing blood at an alarming rate. 

Changkyun appeared quickly at his side and got a hold of him, another merman probably the Jooheon they all came to see, checked his pulse and the bite.

 

\- Wonho wake up, you need open your eyes, not a time to sleep now. - said Jooheon slapping him. 

 

Wonho's eyelids flutter open accessing his surroundings. A coughing fit made him double over and blood trickled down from his gills. 

 

He extended his hand and gave him the knife back. 

 

\- I promised I would comeback didn't I? - a haunting smile on his lips before collapsing into Changkyun's arms. 


	10. Chapter X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X MXM version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back!!  
> Took me a while this time. I made it to Berlin, had the opportunity to actually say hello and thank you to the boys and the whole concert was fucking amazing!  
> And I arrive and see we are past the 1000 notes!! You guys are the best seriously.  
> so without further ado I give you: chapter X
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline and the oc. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.

 

 

Chapter song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3fJAeNXloU&ab_channel=SkottVEVO)

 

There's no one to keep us company when darkness comes, and Wonho was alone in it. 

The fever burned through his body like a wild fire making him shiver uncontrollably.

 

He was fighting on. There was still so much he had to do, so many people depending on him, everything would be lost if he gave up.

He felt that someone was taking care of his wounds but he couldn't see or hear them, the pain was too much and his senses were being taken away slowly.

 

 

 

 

 

A sharp burn on his side made him scream bloody murder, hands kept a firm hold on him until the pain subsided and the screams turned to weak whimpers. He passed out for hours and woke up in feverish fits scared and blind, screaming his name. 

 

 

 

 

 

The darkness was proving too much to face alone. He grew accustomed to feeling Minhyuk's presence in his mind even when they weren't connected, because he clearly didn't knew how to block himself out of it, and was just there like a soft humming on the back of his mind. But now he couldn't feel him, he was way too weak to open himself up to the connection. 

To be alone with his thoughts was what he was most scared about.   

The memories of his last day in the sunken city came rushing with such a fierceness that his body convulsed.

 

His father had requested his presence in court that morning, as it was usual for the crown prince and heir to the throne, only to find somber looks everywhere. His brother Hyungwon stood near the stone chair the King was sitting in, a hint of a smile on his lips. Wonho eyed him quizzically, but his brother's face stayed unreadable as it was his habit lately. It annoyed him so much that kind of enigmatic demeanor, he missed the sweet old Hyungwon.

 

Directing his eyes to his father he bowed reverently, and waited for consent to stand up right. 

 

It never came. 

 

An unusual silence filled the great hall, Wonho could see from the corner of his eye that the audience looked nervously at his father. Something very wrong was happening and he was right in the middle of it. 

 

\- It was brought to my attention my son, that one can find a fine line that separates curiosity from treachery. I never actually thought about it but now I think it can happen, I wonder what is your take on this? - finally asked his father's authoritative yet soft voice. 

 

Wonho was caught off guard by this sudden question. His father wasn't the kind to be circling around with random questions, so this was new. His father was obviously speaking so amiably to keep calm, the reason why, Wonho didn't knew. No one crossed the King, he would have to thread carefully even though this was his father.

 

\- My Lord, curiosity is often a good thing too, it would depend on the situation you are referring to. - he said in a calm voice still keeping his head low.

 

\- So you agree that when curiosity surpasses it's limits, one can be deemed a traitor. 

 

\- My Lord, depending on the situation yes. 

 

\- Depending on the situation he says... Would you be able to explain what sort of situation would that be? No wait. Better yet. I will exemplify a situation and we will judge it as being just innocent curiosity or the birth of a traitor. - the king snarled.

 

Wonho froze in place, his father's accusing tone was directed at him he was now sure of it, but why? 

 

\- My Lord if there's something that you want to ask me...

 

His father stood up and swam like a shark zeroing on his prey stopping inches from his face.

 

\- Silence you insolent child! Do you know what you have done?

 

Wonho raised his head and looked him in the eye, anger bubbling inside his chest.

 

\- I don't know because you won't tell me my Lord. - he said between his teeth.

 

The king gave an hearty laugh looking around to see if anyone followed. A handful of noblemen were laughing without too much intent, while others sneered at the situation. Hyungwoon kept his place near the throne the same expression in his face, his hand stroking lovingly the rough surface of the stone chair. 

 

\- Counselor! - snarled the King - My son wants to know what is going on, would you be so kind as to enlighten him?

 

An older noble swam forward and stood in the middle of the room.

 

\- 1st Prince Wonho, you stand accused of conspiracy against the crown and against our people. We have proof that you have met with the outcasts that make deals with the humans to sell our secrets in exchange for valuables and for the chance to become human, the most serious of sins. Also there is proof that you have been swimming in their waters, something that is also strictly forbidden by our laws.

 

The king turned ever so slowly to look at him, and past his shoulder Hyungwon was smiling brightly at Wonho.

 

\- Now my son, were you just curious or should I believe a very convincing witness that you are indeed a traitor?

 

 

The memory faded when the pain hit him again.

 

 

His jaw clenched trying to keep the scream from coming but he was too weak. Again he felt the hands on him followed by a loving touch across his cheek. It was a warm and soothing touch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Minhyuk! - he screamed - I can't see! Help me!

 

The warm hands grabbed his with urgency. He still couldn't see or hear anything, the Randai venom was working his magic now. The bite of the creature besides preventing the wounds from closing, made the victims lose their 5 senses one by one until they were left alone in darkness, still alive, but prisoners of their own body, just waiting for the release of death before madness took them first.

The warm touch was still there for now, Wonho feared the moment it would too go away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was special, we was so sure of it. At first it was his commitment to others that lured him in, now he knew his true self and couldn't help but be mesmerized.

 

 

 

 

 

He first heard about him from the random boats that passed by him. The talk about the new boy and his boyfriend, the way they lived, the way he was seen by the village. Wonho was disgusted how everyone sounded so jealous of their happiness, specially his because he was an outlander. His heart went to him because he himself was the same.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then the storm came with his father's passing, he knew that the village paid it's blood tribute to the sea eventually, it always did, but while everyone either waited at home for news about their loved ones, away from rain and wind he was the only one that stood his ground on the cliffs bracing himself against the bad weather for his lover.

 

 

 

 

 

Wonho often spent hours enduring the harsh waves just to look at him, studying his features, strong for such a tiny framed person. He kept his eyes on the horizon, never looking scared or sad, just determined. He admired that human so much and he wasn't sure why, he never actually spoke to him, nor he was likely to do it either. Also he didn't actually knew his heart, but someone that stays that strong between storms of jealous neighbors and actual natural disasters has to be special somehow.

 

 

 

 

 

Then there was the day he saw him swimming.

 

 

 

 

 

He was careless he had to admit, Jooheon had told him about his brother's plans and he was swiming lost in thought, hoping that the hard rain against his head made him think a bit more clearly, when he felt a gaze on him and sure enough there he was, gawking, probably wondering what a human was doing in the middle of such rough seas. Wonho stopped to look back at him, he waved at him a bit unsure so he waved back, laughing at his puzzled expression.

 

 

 

 

 

He was actually seeing him and not freaking out, probably not realizing what species he was but still... he liked the feeling this gave him. The boat horn startled them both and he watched horrified when for a split second he almost fell head first into the ocean, uselessly he darted through the water towards his direction thinking of catching him if he actually fell. He sighed in relief when he maneuvered his body back and fell on the ground beside him. His relief was short lived though when he noticed he wasn't getting up. Smothering his panic Wonho waited for a bit trying to see if he was just taking a breather from the fright, when no movement could be seen he darted in the direction of the village.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had to find someone to help him.

 

 In the mouth of the bay he saw the young Captain's ship making it's approach, that would be his only hope. Diving under he swam as fast as he could towards it, he circled around the boat to see if there was anyone else besides the tall young man, but thankfully he was alone.

Wonho found a piece of rope hanging behind the boat and tugged at it to test if it was tied, when he found resistance he pulled hard while flapping his powerful tail. The boat whined but didn't move forward, the young man was looking puzzled at the engine eventually noticing the rope by it's side, probably thinking it was caught in something, so he tried to get it loose. Wonho let the rope go for a bit when the captain tugged on it only to suddenly pull it back with force making the man loose his balance and fall head first into the water. He surfaced splashing water everywhere and headed quickly to the boat before it started drifting away. When his hand first grabbed the stairs of the boat Wonho quickly grabbed him by the neck to keep him from looking behind and growled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- Minhyuk needs your help in the cliffs do something before it's too late

 

And as quick as he appeared Wonho was gone under water.

 

 

 

 

 

The young Captain was white as a ghost still grabbing the stairs for dear life looking around him in panic. Wonho saw how he scrambled up thr stairs and into the cabin where he quickly got the cellphone out and called his wife asking for Minhyuk, a faint, panicking woman's voice could be heard from the device. With a quick answer the captain hung up and turned the ship around to the beach closest to the cliff. 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonho swam ahead to see the situation unfolding. He had talked to a human,  almost revealing himself and his kind for a man he never spoke to. Was he going insane? Risking an entire world for a human, and what for? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He saw as the young captain ran his up the rocky path, and to the cliff ledge. Reaching the top he screamed his name and kneeled on the ground where he should be laying. Wonho saw with dispair as he grabbed his still body on his arms and made his way down the otherside away from Wonho's sight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The waiting was the worst. He spent his days near the cliff watching if he came back, he didn't want to push his luck by going back to the bay. The young captain passed by a couple of times checking the area around the cliff. Wonho knew it was him he was looking for, so he gave him what he wanted, he surfaced for a few seconds just when the man looked that direction and dove very quickly again. Underwater he could see the fear in the captain's face and almost laughed when he took off running. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few days went by and no news from him. He hoped he was recovering well from the fall. The captain avoided the area after seeing him, so he couldn't spy on him for news. He ended up following another ship to sea just so he could eavesdrop, and they didn't let him down. The boy was recovering in the captain's house, he was alive and well, his boyfriend on the other hand wasn't as lucky and was supposedly dead at sea because they never actually found his body. Wonho was happy he was ok but he couldn't imagine how he felt knowing that his boyfriend was gone. 

 

Drifting away from the memories, he noticed that his screams died in his throat now and he couldn't move his tongue anymore.

 

The touch would be next. 

 

The warm hands still held his firmly, with the occasional light caress on his face. Wonho was crying softly, he couldn't utter any sounds anymore. Rising his hand he tried blindly to reach him. He felt hair and the softness of his cheek, it felt warm and wet. 

 

_"Are you crying my friend? For me or for yourself? After all I won't be able to help you like I promised. "_  

 

 

 

 

 

 

His hand grabbed Wonho's and he felt a soft kiss being pressed against his palm. 

 

A wave of gratitude washed over him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was crying for him. A stranger creature to him and he still was worrying. 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonho was happy that someone could care like this for him in his last moments. He had done the same for him once. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That night where the moon was so impossibly full, and the stars shone like diamonds, he appeared by the cliff like a vision. 

 

 

 

 

 

Wind in his hair, bright eyes and a haunting smile on his lips. 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonho felt a deep fear at that moment, he looked beautiful. The kind of beauty that is doomed to end young and he knew what he was about to do. 

 

 

 

 

 

The world slowed down as he jumped and he rushed towards him. He saw his body fall hard in the water and the weak attempts to reach the surface before giving up. 

 

_That smile. I don't want to see you smile like that, it's terrifying._

 

 

 

 

 

 

He disappeared for a while in a storm of bubbles. Wonho grabbed his arm and pulled Minhyuk to him. His body was limp but the godforsaken smile still danced in his lips. 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonho screamed and darted to the surface where he immediately tried to make him breathe again. He clumsily grabbed the boy and dragged him to the beach, the moon shone on his skin making him look like pure silver. Opening his mouth he tried to reanimate him. He kept his pace steady resisting the urge of breathing too fast or pressing his chest too hard. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- Minhyuk! Come on. Breathe, don't give up on me now. I know you have it in you to keep going! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He kept still in the sand. 

 

 

 

 

 

Pressing his lips again to Minhyuk's, Wonho prayed for a miracle. 

 

 

 

 

 

He yelled his name in frustration. 

After long minutes the small figure still didn't react. 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonho fought the tears welling up in his eyes and laid his head on his chest, no sound or movement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Giving up, he cried and slammed his fist on Minhyuk's chest. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk shook and coughed out the water in his lungs gasping for air, arms flailing like he was trying to swim desperately, Wonho let out a loud sob and thanked all the powers for hearing his prayers. 

 

 

 

 

 

After that night he decided he would help him the best way he could,  if he allowed him to do so. 

 

_It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm glad_

 

 

 

 

 

He realized suddenly that it wasn't just the pain that was gone, the burning wasn't there either... and worst of all, he couldn't feel his hands any longer.  

 

 

_It's over, I lost it all._  

 

 

Void. 

 

 

Silence. 

 

 

He couldn't keep track of time.

 

How long has it been?

 

Days?

 

Months? 

 

No feeling, no sound, no sight, he couldn't even scream in frustration. 

Was he even alive anymore? Surely one doesn't feel anything when death comes, so maybe he was dead. But what a terrible way to be dead like this. 

 

 

_"Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump..."_

_What_  

 

_"Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump..."_

 

_A h-heartbeat?_

Someone was in there with him, the presence felt familiar... it couldn't be.

 

The warmth was all around now, embracing him lovingly.  A spark of a foreign thought sprouted in the back of his mind.

 

_"You need to wake up Wonho. Remember? I made a promise to you too."_

 

 

 

 

 

_Minhyuk. I can't. I don't know how._

_"Yes you can. Just follow me."_

 

 

 

 

 

The thick darkness dissipated from his eyes and a rocky beach opened in it's place, and there he was standing near the waterline looking into the horizon.

 

 

 

 

 

He made his way to him before realizing he was walking on two legs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He felt so happy.

 

 

 

 

 

He turned and smiled extending his hand to him. He reached for him and as soon their skin touched, the scene faded with a loud snap, making Wonho sit up gasping hard and deep for air. 

 

 

 

 

 

He looked around and saw Minhyuk laying next to him, him hand binded palm to palm with his. His skin was very pale and he looked like he hasn't been sleeping that much, but the smile was still there, unchanged.

 

 

 

 

 

\- Welcome back. - he said - I thought I had lost you too.


	11. Chapter XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X MxM version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK BABIES!
> 
> Sorry but I was sick, had a huge block and we had to deal with forest fires here where I live.  
> Since the block took a long time to fade I had a good time with a differente POV of last chapter.  
> I won't take too much of your time, here is what you have been waiting for! Hope you like it!
> 
> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline and the oc. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.

 

MINHYUK'S POV

 

The last 3 days were terrible.

 

Between screams and whimpers, Wonho seemed to be wasting away and there was little that they could do. The big bite on his torso was getting angrily black on the edges, with the infection spreading fast under his skin, and to make matters worse, they couldn't make the wound close.

Wonho's essence was spilling freely onto the cave floor.

Jooheon had spent long hours around him trying to stop the bleeding with a myriad of potions and poultices, but the Randai venom seemed to dissolve whatever they tried to apply. 

 

\- There's nothing more I can do. If the wounds don't close, the venom is the least of our problems. - said Jooheon changing the kelp bandage over Wonho's ribs - his body will start resisting the potions I am giving him and he will be gone even before the venom can break his mind.

 

Minhyuk looked at the merman and saw the look of defeat in his eyes, the two prominent dimples still peeking even with such a serious face. Minhyuk didn't leave his side helping with the treatments, holding the patient in place, to keep him from struggling too much. He was relentless, and he admired him for all the work he was doing and was grateful for taking him in without hesitation.

Jooheon, he could tell was a very talkative person, but they didn't have the opportunity to actually sit down and have a proper conversation. He was dying to ask him stuff though, about the ring, about Kihyun's whereabouts, about Wonho's brother... but he couldn't. Not while Wonho laid dying next to him.

 

\- We need an antidote for the venom, Jooheon there's no other way. 

 

Wonho shook violently, against the rock floor when Jooheon made a few drops of a potion go forcefully down his throat. He pressed his palm against his forehead, that was still burning up. He settled down a little when he felt his touch and mumbled Minhyuk's name. He smiled at that, with his hand stroking his features ever so softly, he wondered if he actually felt him near him.

 

He had to get better.

 

He was injured because of him, and he wouldn't be able to bear another loss in his life. 

 

\- I've told you Minhyuk there's no antidote for this. Randai are very old, very dangerous creatures, there's barely any information about them. We know what the venom does but that is it. I'm afraid we can only keep doing what we know and hope for the best.

 

\- If we force the wounds to close - he spoke in a voice that was little more than a whisper - there are other things we can try to bring him back? 

 

Jooheon gracefully slid into the pool and stared back at him. 

 

\- If the wounds are closed yes there might be a way. Do you have any suggestions how we should do that? Because I am at the end of my rope here.

 

Minhyuk chewed on his lip, remembering what was done to one of the sailors when during a trip at sea he lost a finger. The old man had a particularly nasty encounter with a moray eel hiding in one of the traps and they had to cauterize the wound to prevent him from bleeding to death before he got to port. 

 

\- I have an idea, you'll have to trust me on this... but might work, although we are going to need fire. 

 

\- Fire? - Jooheon's eyes bore into him suspicious.

 

-Yes, fire. We need driftwood, a bit of kindling and matches or a lighter. I need enough to keep a fire going for a while with enough strength.

 

\- You won't find that here, but I might have something else. Wait here.

 

With a powerful stroke of his tail, he darted to the deepest part of his and Changkyun's cave. 

He stayed by Wonho's side as he has been doing day and night. The light emanating from the fissures in the ceiling traced patterns against his skin illuminating the blood rivulets oozing from his wounds, he adjusted the bandages and Wonho whimpered out loud.

He would scream his name occasionally when the silence stirred something frightening inside him. Jooheon told him he couldn't see or hear any more at this point, the venom eating away at his senses, and his mind was becoming more and more trapped in the old shell of his body. 

Emersed as he was in his thoughts he barely noticed the sounds in the tunnel and jumped when Changkyun's head broke the water surface nearby, startling him to the point of a little squeak leaving his lips.

 

\- Sorry Minhyuk I didn't mean to scare you. - he said smiling while passing him a heavy burlap sack.

 

\- It's ok don't worry, I'm just... too on edge these days. - straightening himself he opened the bag and saw they were food cans.

 

\- I don't know if you like those, I found them in a boat that flipped over a few weeks ago. - he said looking all happy and hopeful at him.

 

\- Ah... - he held his laughter so as to not hurt his feelings - Changkyun darling I'm sorry... but this is cat food. We humans don't eat it we give it to our pets.

 

\- Oh, my bad... - the boy said looking utterly confused - w-what on earth is a cat? 

 

\- I will show you someday, - he reassured him - they are tiny hairy animals that like to cuddle and they keep you company.

 

He tucked the cans behind him against the wall, another day of just oysters it seemed. Food hasn't been a problem since he arrived at Jooheon's cave, but there are not many alternatives, and in the end, there's just that many oysters or seaweed you can eat without finding it revolting.

He was awfully quiet these days, the boy's sad and concerned looks lingering on Wonho, his eyebrows knitted together. He was worried, as they all were.

 

\- He's gonna be ok, Changkyun. - Minhyuk said in a low voice, patting the young merman on the shoulder.

 

\- I don't know Minhyuk - he didn't even take his eyes from Wonho when he spoke - he isn't getting any better. We are spending night and day treating him and...

 

The boy ruffled his wet hair and wiped the water from his face, Minhyuk noticed a sneaky tear being hidden from his view with the gesture. 

While they were both watching Wonho, Jooheon eventually came back holding a small snuff-box and handed it to Minhyuk. 

 

\- Here, that will probably do the trick. 

 

Minhyuk was confused as to how a small tobacco box could help him in this. He examined the lid with interest, over a black background, the fading words "Copenhagen Snuff" adorned it in gold. Opening it up he was confused still. A small rock with a suspicious star shape sat prettily on a velvet pillow. 

 

\- I'm confused Jooheon. Do I use this to make sparks or something? 

 

Jooheon shook his head and signaled him to wait and watch. He came closer, almost touching the stone with his lips and whispered. 

 

\- One must be willing, one must be ready.  The fire that does not burn awakes Algol the Demon Star. 

 

The rock started to glow an angry shade of red, making the small box vibrating so furiously that he almost dropped the whole thing in the water. 

 

\- Careful now! I would rather not lose this, it's a one of a kind item you know?. - said Jooheon while grabbing the box gently and placing it in a rock. - Careful not to burn yourself on it.  

 

Burn? It's a stone, how can it burn? Also, he had a hard time trusting a thing with "demon" in its name. Still, Minhyuk hovered his hand tentatively over the box and felt the strong heat irradiating from that little thing. Hot like an actual fire, yes this would work. 

 

\- Jooheon, Changkyun would you please secure him in place? 

 

\- What are you going to do exactly? - asked Changkyun grabbing one of Wonho's arms. 

 

\- Seal the wounds... Hopefully. I only saw this once on TV but it worked just fine on humans, I am hoping that with merpeople will be the same, since we are not that different physically. 

 

He grabbed his knife and held it in place over the stone. The blade quickly got red hot, and tentatively he held the knife against one of the punctures. The sickening smell of searing flesh wafted up his nose, almost making him spill the sparse contents of his stomach. The only thing that distracted him from the horrible smell, was the frightening howl that escaped Wonho's lips. Both Jooheon and Changkyun where putting all their weight on Wonho's arms and tail, sitting precariously on the stone, while Minhyuk pressed the knife over and over against the wounds.

The screams kept going and going until his voice was hoarse, he stopped struggling against the hold of his friends too and laid there whimpering softly. 

Minhyuk worked as fast as he could trying to keep Wonho from suffering too much, reassuring him by soft caresses in his cheek and kind words. 

When chest and back where cauterized he examined the wounds. The oozing had stopped and Jooheon spread an ointment around the marks to try to make them less aggravated and prevent infection.

As soon as the product touched his skin Wonho jolted again and screamed. Violently he tried to sit up grabbing the rock to pull himself up.

 

\- MINHYUK! I CAN'T SEE! HELP ME!

 

He grabbed his hands and held them close to him.

 

\- I'm here, don't fret. I'm with you don't worry, you're gonna be ok.

 

They waited an hour before peeking under the bandages to see if it had worked.

There wasn't any sign of bleeding, the black spots were fading quickly, and the wounds looked already days into the healing process.

 

\- You did well Minhyuk. It looks like the bleeding will stop for good. - Jooheon seemed pleased with the results -  the wounds are disappearing almost as fast as they should on a merman... but... the venom is still inside and with that, I can't help.

 

\- You said there was a way.- he glared at him - what do you mean you can't help?

 

\- Don't get mad so easily let me explain. There is a way but it's not up to me to do it. - he gestured towards Wonho - You told me you have made a deal with him, is that correct?

 

\- Yes, but he says it's more a spiritual connection than a deal. We can talk telepathically, and he can show me what he is seeing, but I can't reach him if he doesn't reach me first, and... - he hesitated in speaking his thoughts - we can share each other's feelings like they were our own, to begin with.

 

Jooheon gave him a knowing look and a small smile ghosted his lips.

 

\- Ah. That kind of deal. Of all the choices he had, he went with that one, interesting. - he mumbled to himself before smiling at him - That makes things a bit easier, the hard part is you actually connecting.

 

\- I don't know how. He said that as we have it is enough for what we are going to do. And honestly I don't know how he made it in the first place, we just shook hands. 

 

\- The handshake in itself didn't mean anything, you're not a magical being so the touch is essential to make the magic flow from one body to the other, in other words, the deal is sealed if you both share a touch, it could have been anything from a handshake to a hug or a kiss.

 

Minhyuk blushed at the thought of it. He hoped the cave was dark enough to hide it. 

 

\- Since you can't do magic like we can,- Jooheon continued - it might help you if you keep physical contact with him. Try to find that feeling that touches your soul when you connect with him. You need to reach inside his head and keep him away from the darkness the venom brings, long enough till it wears off.

 

He nodded and touched Wonho's face with both hands, his eyes opened glazed over in white rolling around like trying to see who was touching him. 

 

\- It's me Wonho. Try to relax, you'll be ok, I'm coming to get you.

 

He closed his eyes, for a long time, trying to focus.

 

But his head was still empty of him.

 

\- It's not working, Jooheon. I can't feel anything at all. - he complained, laying down next to Wonho in frustration.

 

They have been trying for hours, with the last leg of the experience being ruined because Minhyuk was so tired he would doze off while holding Wonho's face.

 

\- It would be so much easier if you two were related or at least the same species. Like blood ties, you know? I guess humans don't have that much magic in their blood. - he looked up to the fading red light of the sunset entering the cave cracked ceiling - it's getting late and you haven't been sleeping much, you should rest. We will try again tomorrow.

 

\- Fine - he sighed - I'm going to stay here by his side in case he needs anything.

 

\- Ok, but try to rest at least, he's not going anywhere.

 

He nodded. Minhyuk couldn't see him, laying down as he was but he heard him swimming away leaving him alone with Wonho. He pulled the small sleeping bag Changkyun found for him among the collection of stuff he and Jooheon had pilled up in one of the adjacent grottoes and tucked herself in, close to Wonho's warm body. He fussed around in his sleep, probably having some sort of nightmare from the fever. After one last look at him and caress on his cheek he laced his hand with his and drifted to sleep.

 

 

The first soft rays of sun touched his eyelids, waking him up, he actually felt reinvigorated.

He stretched like a cat and yawned big time.  It was a very good night of sleep given the situation, the hard rock on his back and Wonho's screams. 

 

He opened his eyes as the thought popped up in his mind.

 

His screams. There weren't any screams all night.

 

He sat up fast and touched Wonho, he was staring wide-eyed at the ceiling, mouth moving as if he was talking, but no sound was leaving his lips.

 

\- Wonho what's wrong? - he asked, but he couldn't answer.

 

His voice was gone.

 

Minhyuk laid his forehead against his chest in exasperation. Time was running out much faster than he thought and he was still ages away from being able to bring him back.

Straightening himself up he got back to work, trying to connect with his mind.

 

 

_Help me find you._

_I know you're in there._

_Don't go where I can't follow, do you understand?_

_The moment you entered my life you became my responsibility too._

_I refuse to let you go. Please let me in._

 

He begged him in his thoughts for help, to no avail. He was sure a lot of time was passing because the light shifted in the wall as the sun made his way through the sky. Jooheon and Changkyun came over early in the morning and he barely noticed them, forcing himself to focus only on the task.

His head was hurting a lot by noon, probably from dehydration or hunger.

 

_Wonho I know you are in there you stubborn man. Let me in._

 

He grabbed his hands suddenly as to elicit some reaction. Confusion crossed his face not knowing what was happening.

 

_You got me into this mess! You better be there to help me until the end._

 

His vision blurry by the tears threatening to spill. 

 

_Let me in Wonho... please._

 

Tears fell from his eyes onto his lap, as his hand reached over to cup his face. He seemed worried when he noticed the tears flowing.

 

\- I'm here don't worry. - he said planting a kiss on his palm. 

 

His features got softer with that chaste kiss, and he closed his eyes to rest. 

 

 

 

By nightfall, Jooheon came over to check on him and found him sobbing over Wonho.

 

\- Minhyuk what happened? Why are you crying?

 

\- H-he lost them all! - he explained while taking deep breaths - he doesn't feel anything anymore, I tried pinching him but he doesn't react at all! 

He was rocking his body back an forth cradling Wonho's hand against him.

 

\- I don't know what else to do I've been trying all day but I can't get in! Jooheon we are losing him and it's my fault! - and started sobbing again.

 

\- It's not your fault. I don't think anyone else is responsible for his situation besides his own brother. - he sighed - No feeling at all you say? The active part of the venom is gone now, but he is stuck inside himself. 

 

\- Can't you try to reach him with me? - he asked whimpering, begging for all the help he could get.

 

\- I can't Minhyuk, I'm sorry. We share the same blood but that's it, we don't have that connection you two have.

 

The sobs died in his throat at his words and he stared at Wonho's hand in his lap. Jooheon watched in panic as he reached for the knife.

 

\- Minhyuk no! That's not a solution, we have to keep trying!

 

He ignored him and before he could do anything he had a big slash in his hand and he did the same for Wonho's hand.

 

\- What are you doi-... oh. Oh! Here let me help you! 

 

Jooheon reached for a big strip of the bandage to fasten his hand with Wonho's.

 

\- Lay down. Lay down or you will fall in the water. I'll keep the wound open. - he said while searching through his box of potions.

 

\- Won't his chest wounds open again? - he asked lifting his head.

 

\- Probably not it's a small dose. - he smeared the blue liquid on the hand wound and bandaged their hands together, palm to palm - Don't mind me, try to reach him.

 

Minhyuk did as he told, laying down next to Wonho with his right hand intertwined with his left, he closed his eyes and called for him.

 

Something was different this time. His eyelids were heavy and he couldn't open them anymore. 

 

 

 

Cold started spreading from his hand to the rest of his body after a while, like a sea washing over him.

 

But around, there was only darkness. 

 

 

A different kind of darkness. 

 

 

The kind that could feel her in its territory and wasn't happy about it.

He felt the threatening aura, like a snarl from a wild beast.

 

_I don't give a fuck if you don't like me or not, I'm here for him._

 

The darkness chuckled but didn't move.

 

_Let me pass, I'm warning you._

 

Minhyuk's anger was bubbling up in his chest. His heartbeat hammering around him like a drum. The sound seemed to shake the surroundings.

The small hint of fear and doubt sprouting within the thing in front of him made him bold.

 

_Out.of.my.fucking.way!_

 

He let the anger expand from him like a shock wave  All the sadness and frustration from the last weeks pushing the wave forward. He was expecting an impact but just like a smoke curtain the darkness left, and the open sea stood in front of him.

 

He looked around but saw only a beautiful beach. Smooth pebbles, craggy rocks, huge pieces of driftwood, but no Wonho.

 

Minhyuk called for him as loud as he could but no answer came back, something inside him told Minhyuk he didn't have to speak for Wonho to hear him. So he did the same thing as before, and pushed his feelings forward, out of him, in every direction.

 

This time there wasn't any anger but hope, and something else he wasn't sure of.

 

They translated as a steady heartbeat through the universe Wonho and him were sharing for now.

 

_THERE. I FEEL YOU._

 

His presence seemed curled up like a baby in fetal position. He was almost afraid to let Minhyuk reach him.

 

_You need to wake up Wonho. Remember? I made a promise to you too._

 

" _Minhyuk. I can't. I don't know how_." the presence answered.

 

_Yes, you can. Just follow me_.

 

Footsteps behind him.

 

Turning back he saw him, walking the sand stretch looking around very confused.

He smiled and extended his arm to him, happy that he seemed alright and was clearly elated with everything that was going around him, big smile and a sparkle in his eyes... and two strong legs. Temporary. His way to help Wonho leave the prison the venom created with ease. 

As soon as their hands touched, Minhyuk held on for dear life when the vortex of reality forced him to come back. 

 

He opens his eyes to Wonho sitting up suddenly, breathing with difficulty probably freaking about what happened. 

 

When he accessed his surroundings saw Minhyuk laying down next to him, and his eyes went from him to their bandaged hands and understood. 

 

\- Welcome back - he said - I thought I had lost you too. 

 


	12. Chapter XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little mermaid with a twist and Monsta X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any rights to Monsta X, the only copyright I claim goes for the plotline and the oc. Any resemblance with reality is pure coincidence.
> 
> Hi guys.  
> First and foremost, I apologize for the absence, between two of my close relatives passing away and new schedules at work, my life has been a freaking roller coaster.  
> I'll try to be a bit more let us say, prolific.
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Love you all

 

Waves and seaweed filled his dreams. Somehow he wasn't struggling for air, there wasn't a need for breathing.  

Trying to catch his surroundings Minhyuk saw the huge schools of silver fish wandering around, sparkling between the warm rays the sun casted from up above. The environment seemed... odd. The colors and the contrast were heightened, everything looked more... Real? Yes, real, that's it. But how? Was this just a vivid dream or a vision from Wonho again? Looking down he saw his pale legs kicking in the open water. So it was a dream after all, otherwise he would have seen his tail instead.

There was no fear, no darkness, everything was clear and serene. He felt... Happy. And free. So he did the obvious thing: Minhyuk swam.

The fishes didn't ran away from him, quite the opposite, even a solitary turtle stayed with him playing the underwater equivalent to a game of tag.

After what seemed hours of playing underwater, Minhyuk rested a bit in the white sand at the bottom collecting pretty seashells for her companions and for Hyeon and her baby. The ocean shifted while he was distracted, leaving him alone in a small sand bank with nothing around him besides the vastness of the open ocean, still he wasn't afraid. This was his dream after all so he abandoned the seashells and playfully swam forward into the infinite blue, chasing the currents, the warm water enveloping him like a warm embrace until...

 

_"- Hello Minhyuk."_

 

The dream was gone the second his eyes snapped open, he was back in the cave but that dreadful voice was still in his head. 

Through his peripheral vision he could see that Wonho was still asleep peacefully by his side and with such abandon that a small trickle of drool was hanging from his parted lips.

 

_"- It's not him you're talking to."_

 

His throat gurgled incoherently when he tried to scream for help.

 

_"- Now now my darling, don't waste your energies trying to speak, it's no use. I'll be doing the talking instead."_

 

The silky-smooth tone of that voice terrified him more than anything. Were he not paralyzed already, he would have been too crushed by the weight of that terror to even move a finger.

" Who are you?" words that formed in his mind as the world grew dark once again around him.

The voice sounded surprised by the fact that he could answer back in thought. 

 

_"- You and I haven't met, but I think my brother over there already talked about me. I'm Hyungwon. King, Hyungwon. And I would very much like to know how did you got yourself into this dream world. And now that we're at it, how did my brother survived the trackers I sent him."_

 

It was like as if an icycle fell in the pit of his stomach at the mention of that name. His fear becoming a dark reality as a thin silhouette came out of the shadows in front of him, revealing a tall, dark-haired, man. A merman to be exact. One that smiles like he knows exactly when and how the world is going to end.

The scariest thing was that question. 

He wasn't sure how he managed to get to this, dream world as he put it, but the only thing that could explain it was the blood "transfusion" he did with Wonho. He is most likely, still running through his veins, making weird shit with his system. 

 

_"- No answer? Pity. You must be quite special to be able to come here on your own. Humans aren't renowned by their, let us say, supernatural skills."_ \- he said looking him up and down, like a predator sizing up it's prey. The perly white of his teeth shinning in the gloom.

 

_"- Now that I see you up close... You're also quite attractive for a human. I can see why both my dear brother and that other human go out of their way for you."_

 

Other human? Minhyuk knew he must be talking about Kihyun. So it's true that he's holding him captive.

"What have you done to him you monster?"

 

_"- No need to be so feisty darling. He's alright, as one can be in his situation."_ \- he grinned broadly. _"- I understand your suspicion though, obviously. Now, will you be a good boy and tell me how exactly did you got here, because I am quite intrigued and interested, you see? I might have some use for someone like you."_

 

His mind almost screamed a resounding NO at that. "I don't know. I never did this before. And even if I did knew, I wouldn't tell you."

 

_"- That's a shame that you are so stubborn, it would be so much easier and painless for you."_  - he sighed in a very dramatic way, producing a very fake looking pout - _"It seems like I will have to force those answers out won't I?"_

 

He smiled at that. "You can always try, it's not that I am going to tell you anything."

Hyungwon pondered for a little bit at his defiant remark and finally made a flourish with his hand producing a ball of light next to him.

 

_"- Very well, since you are so fearless about your well-being... Answer me now or he will pay."_

 

"He?" 

The ball of light showed a man floating in a flooded jail cell. Shackles around both his wrists and ankles kept him from going up to the ceiling. He had what looked like a surgical mask over his mouth, but looking closely he could see it was fleshy and slimy, and connected to an egg shaped thing, that pulsed as if breathing.

His heart picked up the pace.

"Could it be?"  

The hair moved softly away from his face and he saw who it was, making his breath hitch at his throat. 

"Kihyun! What have they done to you?"

 

Hyungwon smiled wickedly and to Minhyuk's horror, Kihyun's body convulsed violently. He must have been screaming from all the bubbles coming out from the fleshy tentacle,  although no sound came through the portal.

Hyungwon gave a hearty laugh at his expression. 

 

_"- Look at your face! Not so tough now are we?"_

 

Minhyuk begged him to stop, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

_"- Are you ready to talk then?"_ \- Hyungwon asked seemingly absent-minded and casually checking his nails.

 

"I don't know how I did it! Please don't hurt him!" His mind was racing in panic, trying desperately to get help from Wonho while keeping the truth from this utterly awful monster.

 

_"- You little liar. You expect me to believe that? I am a God, you owe me respect."_

 

Kihyun's body convulsed again. His limbs tugging hard on the shackles, small clouds of blood appearing where the metal was scrapping the skin.

"Please just stop! I swear I don't know!"

Hyungwon stared him down, calculating. 

 

_"- Very well, let us pretend I believe you."_  - Hyungwon said swimming closer to him - _"I'll look for the answer myself."_  

 

Before he could do anything else, a disgusting tentacle sprouted from behind his back and wrapped around his face and head, an agonizing feeling of intrusion and violation made him feel icky and dirty, that thing was fumbling around in his mind, accessing his inner memories, the most intimate moments with Kihyun, he couldn't let him have it all, he would keep him out somehow. In panic he tried to tap into the power he had felt when he helped Wonho, and pictured a silver wall of protection around his mind, keeping that thing out.

The fumbling stopped suddenly.

 

_"- How in hell can you do that??? What are you? You will tell me even if we have to be doing this forever."_

 

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW." 

 

Hyungwon pressed the tentacle harder around his head. 

He clearly wanted to know his secret, that made him sure he would end up doing weird experiments trying to reproduce the same thing in the only human he had access for now.

He must have dropped his guard for a second, long enough for the tentacle to grab a memory of a bloody hand. 

He smiled in triumph. 

 

_"- What was that? Show me that again."_

 

Another presence entered his mind and like a ghost, Wonho showed up in front of him, rage emanating from every pore.

 

-This conversation is over, brother. - his voice boomed in the void. 

 

And with a strong arm gesture, like when one pulls a curtain, Hyungwon disappeared from sight. Wonho turned to him, worry plastered all over his face.

He struggled to move, but the paralysis wasn't going away. It should be over right? His throat made choked up noises when he tried to talk. Breathing was hard, like as if a heavy weight sat on his chest.

Wonho fussed over him unsure at what to do.

 

\- Jooheon! Why can't he move? - he shouted to the merman behind him.

 

\- He's still keeping an hold on him! You brought him back but the connection isn't broken. - Jooheon was going through handfuls of objects inside one of his decaying chests. - I can't find the damn amulet!

 

Wonho grabbed his limp hand and tried to reassure him that everything would be ok.

 

\- Stay calm Minhyuk, Jooheon is trying to find something that will keep you away from him.  Try to breath slowly.

 

He felt the icy cold presence of Hyungwon inside his head probing at his memories, at any moment now,  his boundaries would collapse and he would see what had happened between him and Wonho.

 

\- Here I found it! - Jooheon screamed and threw a necklace in Wonho's direction that caught it deftly. - put it around his neck quickly.

 

Wonho held a silver chain with dangling seashells, and placed it around his neck. The effect was immediate, and Minhyuk screamed bloody murder when the grip left him.

 

"- This isn't over yet. I'll see you in time, Minhyuk."

 

The looming threat in his voice was the last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyuk wake up to a very concern looking trio hovering over him.

 

\- Are you ok? Can you move? - Jooheon asked.

 

\- I'm ok, I guess... My head hurts like hell though. - Changkyun extended his hand to help him sit up. To be honest, his head felt like it was about to split in half but he wasn't going to say it out loud and make them all even more worried than they already were.

 

Wonho still looked angered, a prominent vein on his neck pulseing rapidly . 

 

\- Don't stare at me like that Wonho, you know it's not my fault. - Minhyuk groaned, rubbing his temples.

 

\- I'm not saying it is, I'm just curious about what happened. - Wonho said in all seriousness straightening up the seashells in his necklace.

 

\- That makes two of us then. - Minhyuk swatted his hand away - I thought it was you showing me stuff again. 

 

\- I woke up because you were making weird noises I thought you were snoring or something...

 

Minhyuk narrowed his eyes at him.

 

\- What do you mean by snoring? I don't snore. - Minhyuk saw the cute "O" of his lips forming at his remark, ready to protest - At least I don't drool while sleeping like you do!

 

\- What? You do snore! You sound like a freaking motorboat! - Wonho was trying his best to hide the cheeky smile that wanted to form.

 

\- Guys, guys... - Jooheon intervened to stop the arguing, clearly annoyed that they weren't being serious about the whole situation and turned to Wonho - You heard him doing strange noises and then?

 

Wonho gave up on the bickering and turned serious again.

 

\- I looked at Minhyuk and and his eyes were rolled back in his head. I tried to shook him awake thinking it might be just a nightmare but when I touched him something felt wrong and suddenly I could see his breath fogging. When I reached inside his head, he was there. 

 

Minhyuk shivered at the thought of Hyungwon being near him like that again. The intrusive touch still lingered. 

 

\- He showed me Kihyun. - he blurted suddenly. 

 

The three mermen stared at his in astonishment. 

 

\- What? Why? - Changkyun asked. 

 

Minhyuk leaned back against the stone wall fighting back the tears. 

Softly he told them what happened since he wake up in his dream until Wonho coming to rescue him. Their expressions went from astonished to downright scared. Jooheon though, was really interested in his new found abilities, asking a series of questions and requesting him to perform some tests so he could be sure of what was going on exactly. 

 

\- This is dangerous for you Minhyuk - Jooheon finally said - you have no idea how to control that power. You're opening gates that you don't know how to close. And scarier things than Hyungwon can come through. 

 

\- How is this possible? Did you had this ability before and you never told me? - Wonho was quite freaked out by the whole situation he could see. Things were taking a turn he wasn't expecting, the whole thing went from just fighting Hyungwon and finding Kihyun to Minhyuk developing strange merpeople powers. 

 

\- No, I didn't, you know that. You saw how scared I was when you talked to me in my mind for the first time. - he shook his head dumbfounded - For fucks sake Wonho, I never even knew that merpeople were real. 

 

No one talked for a while, until Changkyun's voice cut the silence. 

 

\- Could it be that... - he swallowed hard - now that he's sharing Wonho's blood, he inherited some of our powers? 

 

\- If I haven't seen it happen before my eyes... I would say that it was unlikely. - Jooheon said examining the cut in his palm. 

 

\- I actually thought that when he was interrogating me. That's why he was forcing himself into my mind like that, he wanted to know how. This has to be temporary right? It will fade eventually won't it? 

 

Jooheon didn't answer and avoid his gaze. He understood, he was clueless too, instead he picked the ring box that contained the ring Kihyun gave him. 

 

\- Before I forget. I have news about the ring.  - He opened the box to look at the thing - this is a very old and obscure item. The last time I read about a ring like this was at the old sunken temple in R'lyeh. There's an inscription there that talks about a wizard, named Nyarlathotep, that was banished by the first king eons ago when he managed to conquer and enslave the power of the old ones. The wizard was known to assure that his followers would never turn on him by wearing a special magic ring. The ring would act like a virus and infect everyone that would wear it making them subservient to Nyarlathotep.  

 

Minhyuk remembered how different Kihyun seemed that night. Could it be he had tried the ring before giving it to him? 

Jooheon continued his explanation.

 

\- This ring was supposed to be hidden in the vaults of the city, alongside with all the things that were apprehended from the wizard... My guess is that Hyungwon has been meddling with Nyarlathotep shit for a while and is using it for his own gain. 

 

\- So he's the one making deals? Makes sense to be honest. - Wonho said scratching his chin. - what better way to destroy humankind than to let them do it themselves? 

 

\- I agree. He only spends enough energy to make others do his dirty work for him. - Changkyun said. 

 

\- I'm sorry, I'm confused. If we got the ring - Minhyuk intervened a bit lost among all the talk of wizards and jewelry that enslaves people - does it mean he can't control people anymore? 

 

\- Sadly not,  the ring itself has no power if the wizard isn't behind it. - Jooheon closed the box and held it in his hand. - It means that Hyungwon somehow has summoned Nyarlathotep or is in the process of doing it.


End file.
